


Downtime

by Regionalpancake



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Character Study, Crew as Family, Drabble Collection, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 133
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/pseuds/Regionalpancake
Summary: Little slices of life aboard La Sirena in the quiet time between missions. A collection of stand alone 100 word drabbles.A selection of Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and Humour with a mix of pairings.(New) 133 - R/7, It isn’t like the first time.
Relationships: Agnes Jurati & Seven of Nine, Agnes Jurati/Bruce Maddox, Agnes Jurati/Cristóbal Rios, Bjayzl/Seven of Nine, Cristóbal Rios & Seven of Nine, Elnor & Cristóbal Rios, Elnor & Kestra Troi-Riker, Elnor & Raffi Musiker, Elnor & Seven of Nine, Elnor & Zani (Star Trek), Emil | La Sirena's Emergency Medical Hologram & Seven of Nine, Emmet | La Sirena's Emergency Tactical Hologram & Cristóbal Rios, Emmett | La Sirena's Emergency Tactical Hologram & Agnes Jurati, Emmett | La Sirena's Emergency Tactical Hologram & Seven of Nine, Enoch | La Sirena's Emergency Navigational Hologram & Agnes Jurati, Enoch | La Sirena's Emergency Navigational Hologram & Cristóbal Rios, Gabe Hwang & Raffi Musiker, Hugh | Third of Five & Seven of Nine, Jean-Luc Picard & Cristóbal Rios, Mister Hospitality | La Sirena's Emergency Hospitality Hologram & Cristóbal Rios, Mister Hospitality | La Sirena's Emergency Hospitality Hologram & Raffi Musiker, Number One | Jean-Luc Picard's Dog & Jean-Luc Picard, Number One | Jean-Luc Picard's Dog & Laris (Star Trek), Raffi Musiker & Cristóbal Rios, Raffi Musiker & Jean-Luc Picard, Raffi Musiker & Soji Asha, Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine, Rozyani/Seven of Nine, Soji Asha & Cristóbal Rios, Soji Asha & Elnor, Soji Asha/Elnor (Star Trek), William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 1177
Kudos: 229





	1. (Hurt/Comfort, C&R) Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris comforts Raffi after Freecloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely asianscaper who gave me these first three prompts.  
>  _Prompt: Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?_

Cris held his sobbing friend against his chest.

Fingers sinking in her wild hair.

Over Raffi’s shaking shoulders he glanced at the discarded PADD on her bed:

“Tracking me down like one of your marks? Aren’t you supposed to be the adult? I love you, Mom, I really do. But I love my family too and it’s better for them if you’re not part of our lives. Until you can...”

_Oh shit_.

“It’s OK, Raff,” he lied, softly.

Rios’ rough hand smoothed circles on Raffi’s back. Her body quaked with each raw sob.

“It’s going to be OK.” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	2. (Hurt/Comfort, R/7) I think you need stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi is there for Seven after her time as Borg Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For asianscaper who I'm sure will enjoy a Raffi/Seven moment. Sorry it came out angsty...  
>  _Prompt: I think you need stitches._

Raffi’s eyes glanced at the holes seared through the back of the jacket. Brown leather, burned black with heat. Her hand cautiously hovering over the small of the xB’s back.

Seven was obviously hurting, slumped wordlessly in the mess, body aching and sore from the Borg interface cables. 

“I think you need stitches.” Raffi murmered.

There wasn’t much she could do. Be present with her till this pain eased?

Replicated needle, replicated thread, the Ranger’s jacket over her knee.

Skin and time and pain and sometimes leather; coaxed back into order, into it’s familiar shape, one stitch at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	3. (Fluff, Crew) I paid for half and you ate three-quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew steal Cris' food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to asianscaper for the prompt!  
>  _Prompt: I paid for half and you ate three-quarters_

The Captain squeezed his way gingerly through the busy marketplace carrying their next round of drinks.

“Oh, piss off!” Rios sighed, exasperated, looking with dismay at the mostly empty plate in the centre of the table.

“I paid for half and you ate three-quarters!” Cris grumbled, looking at what was left of the sweet, fried, sugar dusted whatever-it-was.

“Aw, honey,” Raffi cooed “let me solve that problem for you!” She picked up the last piece and shoved it in her mouth, ducking behind Seven for protection.

“Perhaps, eat faster in future?” Elnor smiled angelically into the steam of his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	4. (Romance, C/A) Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris is a sweetheart about Agnes' insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Midnight

Agnes padded toward the bridge.

Soft music crackled out from some kind of ancient playback device. Needle in orbit around the disk.

“... _cry me a river, I cried a river over you.”_

Outside the huge window of the bridge the icy rings of a gas giant reflected starlight, like a diamond necklace flared around the rippled purple of the spinning clouds far below.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered.

Rios smiled “I thought if you weren’t going to sleep then you might as well have this.”

A gentle hand guided her to the captain’s chair.

“Book. Blanket. Don’t touch my record player.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cris is playing a 1955 recording of _Cry Me A River_ by Julie London from Julie Is Her Name.
> 
> Such a soft, breathy, mellow album. I like to think maybe Agnes drifts off, book falling out of her fingers, by the time it gets to playing Can’t Help Lovin’ That Man.
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3
> 
> (Edited to get that sweet, sweet 100 word count)


	5. (Hurt/Comfort, C/A) Song For A Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes soothes Cris after a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s for PMD who was kind enough to drop by with this lovely prompt:  
>  _“I think I got a prompt---Agnes sings a bit of a song---any song of your choice---to calm Rios down, after a bad dream.”_

It was dark in the Captain’s quarters as Agnes gazed over Cris’ sleeping form.

The ENH altered course, nacelle dipping as La Sirena slowly turned. A nebula rose into view through the skylight above them, bathing the captain’s quarters in icy light, picking out the worried lines in Rios’ furrowed brow.

He grimaced. Muscles jumping in his jaw.

A muffled whimper made Agnes’ heart ache.

Wrapping her small form against his, Jurati gently brushed damp hair from his brow.

“ _Arroz con leche_ ,” she sang softly, a half whispered lullaby, “ _Me quiero casar…_ ”

Rios sighed, nightmare dissipating with his childhood lullaby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to assume that the voice command that Rios has for this song is linked to his vocal imprint only and not just anyone singing lullabies!
> 
> Mamma Rios’ lullaby lyrics from:  
> bilingualkidspot.com/2019/04/30/spanish-nursery-rhymes-lyrics-bilingual
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3
> 
> (Edited to get that sweet, sweet 100 word count)


	6. (Angst, R) Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi struggles with Mother's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Annamelia who not only gave this prompt, but has put up with me _constantly_ talking about Raffi/Seven with a saint-like patience <3  
> Prompt: Mother’s Day

Raffi stumbled into her desk chair.

“Computer, play Musiker12”

Raffi finished her drink as the holographic viewscreen sprang into life. A floating window to another time. A happier one. Raffi, younger, hair neatly out of her face, cradling an infant Gabe who happily dribbled her Starfleet uniform a darker shade of gold.

A voice off screen “ _Hey babe, how does it feel? Your first Mother’s Day?_ ”

Chubby fingers grabbed at the shiny surface of the combadge

The young lieutenant smiled “ _It’s perfect_.”

“Computer, replay _._ ”

“ _It’s perfect_.”

Hands shaking, Raffi poured another drink.

“Computer, replay."

“ _It’s perfect_.”

“Computer, replay.”

She sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	7. (Romance, R/7) Don't Remind Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven helps Raffi take her mind off work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Annamelia soon to be awarded the long service medal for listening to me ramble about this ship!  
> Prompt: Don’t remind me

“You’re on bridge duty with Picard tomorrow.” Seven said dryly, discarding her jacket onto their bed. Raffi detected an undercurrent of wry amusement.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Don’t get me wrong, in a crisis that’d be great, the man’s a tactical genius. But gravitational eddy navigation?! There might be small talk. God... he’s going to start talking about _grapes_ again, I can feel it!”

“So,” Seven purred “care for a distraction?”

“Which is?”

Bait taken.

Seven pinned the OPS officer against the wall.

The bulkhead cool against Raffi’s bare shoulders. Seven’s mouth hot against her neck.

She whimpered.

Distracting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	8. (Humour, C&ENH) What are you so afraid of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enoch teases Rios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Annamelia, equally amazing friend and writer.  
> Prompt: What are you so afraid of?

“I understand,” Enoch’s lilting Irish accent interrupted Cris’ reading “I’d be a teensy bit intimidated too if I were in your position; being intimate with someone so much more intelligent than yourself.”

Rios turned a page.

Scowled.

Snapped the book shut, glaring up at the ENH.

“Never say ‘being intimate’ in front of me again.”

He opened his book, paused a moment and immediately closed it, frowning.

“And what the hell do you mean ‘someone so much more intelligent’?!”

“She’s _Earth's leading expert_ on synthetic life! You’re not even La Sirena’s leading expert in navigation.”

“Computer,”

“That’s cheating!”

“Deactivate ENH.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	9. (Angst, C/A) Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a tough anniversary, Cris and Agnes argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Umpleby who stoked the angst with this delicious prompt:  
>  _“Ooh how about their first argument, for a prompt?”_

Rios flicked his lighter anxiously.

_ Open. _

_ Closed. _

_ Open. _

“So, what, you’re not talking to me now?” Agnes repeated.

_ Closed _ .

“Not everything’s about you, cabrón,” Rios growled, not looking up from his book.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jurati answered, coldly.

_ Open. _

_ Closed. _

_ Open. _

“Ok, so that’s confirmation on the ‘not talking’ thing?” 

_ Closed. _

“I can’t do this today Agnes, back off,” voice heating more than he’d like.

Jurati stormed out.

Nine years today. How the hell was it nine years?

_ Open _ . 

Rios gazed longingly at the engraving on the lighter.

_ “Commander, _

_ Welcome to 3 pips. _

_ Use ‘em well! _

_ A.V” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve used “cabrón” in place of asshole or jerk here. Can’t be sure how reliable Wikipedia’s Spanish profanity page is. If any native Spanish speakers can correct it let me know!  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spanish_profanity
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	10. (Romance, C/A) Between The Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes and Cris, a morning in bed with a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones for Talvenhenki who popped by with this sweet prompt:  
>  _I have a prompt for you: Agnes and Cris hugging for any reason._

She runs her hand lazily across his chest.

Tracing skin.

Scars.

La Sirena in stable orbit around an M class world, a distant dawn painting white scar tissue gold.

_Who has scars these days?_

Cris adjusts himself against the pillows, reading.

She kisses his stomach and looks up toward him. 

View blocked by a book.

_“Los Versos del Capitan”_

“Bit on the nose, isn’t it?” Agnes says breaking the comfortable silence, “The Captain's Verses?”

“When did this become a book club _, querida?”_

“Reading about yourself though?”

“I’m not,” Cris mutters, not looking up “this guy is falling _out_ of love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cris is reading _The Captain's Verses_ 1963 by Pablo Neruda. 
> 
> Spanish pet name from this source- if you’re a native Spanish speaker please let me know if I used it wrong and I’ll tweak it :)  
> https://mydailyspanish.com/spanish-terms-of-endearment/
> 
> This was actually the second stab at this prompt! The first 'Cris and Agnes are sweet and in bed and also there’s poetry' spiralled out of Drabble form and became [What Spring Does With The Cherry Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721853)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	11. (Fluff, R&E) Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi cheers up Elnor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second pass over asianscaper’s prompt- because Raffi’s has had a rough time in this collection so far and deserved some undiluted fluff.  
> Prompt: _Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?_

“Save them!” Elnor shouted at the sock-puppet.

“Stand aside!” growled Raffi, hiding behind a cargo crate. Her sock-puppet Romulan held aloft, pipe cleaner eyebrows peeling, “The fire spider’s head is MINE!”

Elnor clutched his knees to his chest, eyes wide.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?” Seven walked past, eyebrow quirked.

“Just you wait…” Raffi popped up from behind the crate and grinned mischievously “ _Till_ _Captain Rios arrives_!” she brought up her other hand with a flourish, a crude beard and crossed eyes drawn onto the other sock.

Elnor’s laugh filled the transporter bay.

“Unbelievable,” Seven smiled, despite herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Drabble writer needs _you!_  
>  Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	12. (Drama, C) Yearning To The Windy Seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Talvenhenki for the prompt:  
>  _"Cris and yearning to the windy seas, to little islands and to a life where simply a gaze can convey all his words :^)"_  
>  Talvenhenki kindly let me take the liberty of splitting it into three separate prompts since there was so much lovely imagery in it!

“All I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by,”

The night wind tousled Rios’ hair as his eyes scanned the dark horizon.

The sound of waves.

Sail and rope slapping, straining against the masts.

Ship's wheel smooth, sure against his palms as he guided the vessel through the night.

Raffi’s voice broke across the star scattered sky. Omnipresent.

“Cris, quit puddle jumping, we’ve got a situation with the planetary defence grid out here.”

He sighed and nonchalantly leapt overboard.

_“Computer end program.”_

The hungry waves melted into solid ground as his feet hit the deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today the Cristobal Rios bookclub read the poem _Sea Fever_ (1902) by John Masefield. Thanks Annamelia for the recommendation :)
> 
> Cris here continuing the longstanding tradition of Starfleet captains on sail ships. Perhaps inspired by Picard mentioning his holo-seafaring days in one of his memoirs?
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	13. (Fluff, R&E) To Little Islands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elnor sees the sea for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Talvenhenki for the prompt:  
>  _"to little islands"_

“I didn’t know there was this much water in the whole quadrant,” Elnor’s eyes wide, his jaw dropping. The wind blew his long hair into trailing ribbons behind him.

Salty spray filled the air as the crew strode along the towering sea defences.

“Come on,” Picard blustered past “we need to get to the rendezvous point before them.”

Raffi watched frustration lap over the Romulan’s features. An open book. She slung an arm around his shoulders.

“Let’s get this mission out the way _then_ find someone to take us on a boat ride, ok?”

“To little islands?” his smile returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy.”_ \- Rey in The Force Awakens
> 
> If you think I’m not going to give one of my favourite sweet-desert-space-orphan’s lines to my other favourite sweet-desert-space-orphan then you are sadly mistaken! :p
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	14. (Romance, R/7) To Little Islands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi considers the history of Seven’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Talvenhenki for the prompt:  
>  _"to little islands"_  
>  Which I’d already filled before this Raffi/Seven scene arrived in my brain, my apologies for the duplication!

The asteroid field outside the window casts the room in dappled light. You watch Seven walk from the sonic shower. Cold light curves about her waist.

Her back; a patchwork archipelago of skin and metal. A ragged map. Tritanium islands edged stubbornly with still-grey, mottled, sea foam skin. Little coves where nanoprobes refute the creeping, blushing, pink.

You want to welcome all of it. 

Borg and human body, same.  _ Pain wrought this map. _

You slide from bed, set your gaze to wandering.

Hands following.

Your lips, island hopping, your breath, their trailing wake.

Claiming each new island as your own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	15. (Hurt/Comfort, C/A) All His Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris holds Agnes through an Admonition flare up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the lovely Talvenhenki's prompts, these were so fun, thank you!  
> Prompt: _"...a life where simply a gaze can convey all his words"_

She’s shaking now.

Too tired to cry. Exhausted.

Clawing at the edges of her temples as the Admonition _clawed back._

_It’s late. Or early._

_What does it matter?_

The harsh light of sickbay stings their eyes for the second time this week.

Cris holds her as if that could stop her pain.

As if anything could.

He longed for a life where simply a gaze could convey all his words.

_I want you safe._

_I want you safe, sweet querida._

_Te amo._

_Te adoro._

_Te necesito._

Like a coward he can’t speak. Simply holds her close instead. Hoping that’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cris’ sweet nothings to Agnes: Te amo. - I love you. Te adoro. - I adore you. Te necesito. - I need you.  
> From: https://perfectsunsetschool.com/spanish-love/  
> If you’re a Spanish speaker and I’ve goofed please let me know so I can tweak :)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	16. (Romance, R/7) The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven accidentally falls for Raffi, twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Spinifex who stopped by this wonderful prompt:  
>  _“Please tell us a little something about the second time that Seven was intrigued by (or attracted to) Raffi Musiker? Possibly she missed the first...was the second time just really, really obvious?”_

The first time was obvious.

Seven’s hands behind her back. Gently handcuffed. Raffi’s voice calm, low in her ear.

That hint of breath on the back off her neck.

A faint stirring.

Physical attraction was easy. Dispassionate. Unproblematic.

Later, Seven smiled despite herself as she watched from the railing above La Sirena’s mess:

Raffi drew the comb gently through Elnor’s long hair. The young Romulan sat on the metal floor, cross-legged between Raffi’s open knees.

Done, she kissed him sweetly on his crown. He beamed.

For Seven physical attraction was easy. Dispassionate. Unproblematic.

But emotional attraction?

Now _that’s_ trouble.

“ _Fuck_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	17. (Hurt/Comfort, R/7) Bad Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bjayzl features in Seven’s bad dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Annamelia for the prompt (the first of four Gaga inspired ones) and for the ear-worm!  
> Prompt: Bad Romance

Seven grimaced in her sleep. Jaw tight.

Dreaming, she pushed her way through the crowded club.

Music thumped against her ribcage. She was too drunk for this.

Bjayzl laughed elegantly, theatrically, and took another drink.

“Little busy now Ani, _darling_.” she turned away.

“The hell you doing with an xB, Jay?”

“Oh, she’s useful to have around. _Nice on the eyes too_.” Bjayzl smirked.

Seven shifted in bed, nose tickled by the wild hair of the woman next to her.

Raffi gently curled against Seven in her sleep.

She breathed in Raffi’s warm scent.

Breathed out a sigh of contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	18. (Drama, C&E) Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elnor and Rios, bodyguard and high-roller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Annamelia for the prompt and the opportunity to relive 2008 through Spotify!  
> Prompt: Poker Face

Elnor’s hand rested lightly against his sword’s hilt. Eyes scanning the gambling den, counting exits while Rios counted cards.

“Hey, what’s with Nun-boy, here?” the Bolian laughed “Ridiculous!” 

“He’s my security,” Rios said, dispassionately reordering his hand.

“Nah, you’re just admitting you’re a lost cause…couldn’t get a _real_ _Romulan_ , huh?” 

They laughed.

Elnor’s face fell.

“Who’s exactly the lost cause here, gentleman?” Rios smirked.

They stopped laughing, blinking at his winning hand.

Rios scooped latinum into his pockets, “Now if you’ll excuse me, we’ve got  _ better _ criminals to be around.” 

“Come on big guy,” Rios slapped Elnor on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	19. (Hurt/Comfort, E&S) Born This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soji doubts her identity, Elnor tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Annamelia for the prompt and her personal, four prompt mission to confuse my Spotify algorithm.  
> Prompt: Born this way

Soji sat in the mess, poking at melting peppermint ice cream with a spoon.

“Would you like company, Soji?” Elnor said earnestly, like a child asking an adult to dance. 

She nodded.

“This was my favourite when I was young,” Soji put down the spoon, “except I wasn’t.”

She sighed “I have all these fake memories.”

“Do they make you glad?” Elnor asked,

“Of course.”

“Then they’re real enough.”

“But I was _just_ made.”

Elnor turned to the replicator “Thal-berry sorbet.” Placing the small, cut glass dish, in front of his companion.

“Just made isn’t the same as not wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	20. (Angst, E) It’ll Be Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Elnor, battle was a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Annamelia who's final Gaga prompt was _Just Dance,_ to round out this Elnor centric batch :)  
> Prompt: Just Dance  
> 

Elnor breathes out.

_It’ll be ok_

Slows his pounding heart.

Adjusts his grip on his sword.

Opens his eyes.

Battlefield in slow motion.

Picard darts behind the wrecked bulkhead.

Raffi uses a crashed shuttle for cover, blood runs down her face.

Qowat Milat didn’t get nervous. Fighting was just dancing really.

_Just dance_

Then again, he never _really_ was one.

_It’ll be ok_

The armed private militia pours round the corner. Seven, phasers up but outnumbered.

They need you.

Now.

Running fast.

_Just dance_

Leaping.

_Go_

Blade flashing.

_Don’t slow_

Someone else’s blood splattered across his sword.

_It’ll be ok_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3
> 
> Thanks if you've given a prompt I haven't gotten to yet - it's coming I promise :D


	21. (Romance, C/A) Everything I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes ponders beginnings and Cris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For PMD who was kind enough to drop by with this musical prompt; _"I think I got one for you: prompt---Everything I need"_

This felt like the start of something.

Everyone gathering on the bridge. Taking their places as if they were a crew.

Agnes’ gentle hand on Cris’ shoulder.

Heart aching at the way he looked up at her.

_Bruce never looked at her that way._

_No one had_.

For all the Captain’s well build defences there were moments when the spark of him shone so brightly through the cracks.

_The way he looked up at her._

_As if she was everything he needed._

She kissed him as if to say ‘I’m here to stay’.

This felt like the start of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	22. (Romance, C/A) Too Ripe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris hungrily watches Agnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Umpleby who suggested a delicious line from Pablo Neruda:  
>  _"My humble prompt is from another line of poem 14: mi alegría muerde tu boca de ciruela, my happiness bites your mouth of plum.”_

This used to be a freighter.

Still is by rights, La Sirena’s open decks await her next exciting cargo.

The empty air carries Agnes’ replicator order.

The mess hall isn’t _really_ a mess hall. Just two tables that happen to be near the replicators.

But it’s his.

This isn’t a great ship for private moments.

But Cris’ll take them where he can.

He watches Agnes. Sat, enjoying too ripe plums.

_Specific replicator order._

Juice runs down her wrist.

 _That’s it._ He thinks.

He takes her hand, kisses the dripping line of summer sweetness.

Returns it to her lips with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	23. (Romance, R/7) Required Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi wonders what Seven’s reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Thimblerig for this atmospheric and poetic prompt:  
>  _”I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz, or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off..."_

“No,” Raffi sighed, “not you too?”

She groaned at the sight of Seven, on their bed, an old book of poems in her hands.

“Rios suggested I read them.”

“That’s because Cris can’t say ‘I care about you’ like normal people. He just lends books and _hopes_ you get the picture.”

Raffi kicked off her shoes.

“You must have made an impression?”

“Told him I’m in love with you.”

“That’ll do it” she blushed.

”...those flowers, hidden, within itself” Seven read.

“Hmm,” Raffi considered “I think we need a more _practical insight_ into the poem.”

Seven closed the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never met a Pablo Neruda poem I didn’t like and Thimblerig’s choice of _Sonnet 17_ from 100 Love Sonnets is just beautiful and so right for these two <3
> 
> _I love you as the plant that doesn’t bloom but carries/ the light of those flowers, hidden, within itself_
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	24. (Fluff, Crew, W/D) Safety Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A welcome pit stop on Nepenthe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to JustNotMe for the prompt:  
>  _I have a prompt, too, I think: Safety Dance. (The song prompts are inspiring to give one of my one :))_

It hadn’t taken La Sirena too long to stop back at Nepenthe.

The night drew to a close, as good ones often do, with food, drinks, and dancing.

By the fire-pit the willowy silhouette of Elnor taught Kestra some kind of wild, hopping dance.

The ship’s couples swayed slowly in each other’s arms.

The air was warmth, family and love. Platonic and yearningly un-platonic alike.

Deanna smiled as Will’s arms found her.

His love; warm and comfortable, as usual, around her.

“You needed a night like this, _Imzadi_ ” She could her the smile in his voice, and in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“I say, we can go where we want to, a place where they will never find /And we can act like we come from out of this world /Leave the real one far behind, /And we can dance”_ We Can Dance (1982) Men With Hats
> 
> I did not imagine getting so emotional about an 80s bop!
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	25. (Drama, C/A, Crew) No Man Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Sirena, and Agnes, in peril.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mist

Rios spluttered, back sliding down the bulkhead as he struggled to breathe.

Seven, quickly counting, “Where's Jurati?”

“Agnes!” Cris screamed, lurched toward the closing door. _Plasma creeping underneath._

“¡detente! ¡No puedes!” Tattooed arms held him back.

“Get off me!” Cris struggled.

“Beam her out!” Picard commanded.

_Plasma venting into the heart of La Sirena._

“Cannae get a lock!”

_Billowing, choking, thick across the floor. Pouring through the mess, into sickbay._

_Pools around the still recovering body of the cyberneticist._

Blinking, she stirs.

Begins to panic.

Suddenly, arms lift her.

“Cris?” She coughs.

“Something like that,” an Irish voice replies.

 _Safe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish provided, potentially dubiously, by Google Translate.  
> Emmett (hopefully) says "No! You can't!"
> 
> EDIT: Thanks so much to huesoehilo for the correction to Emmett's line: _"if you want to make standard spanish, it would be " ¡detente! ¡No puedes!", aaaand if you want chilean spanish, it would be "¡para weón, no podí' ir!". Means "stop man, you can't go!"_  
>  I would have loved to put the Chilean Spanish version in but it fudges the word count - alas!
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	26. (Fluff, C&Holos) Out of Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enoch quizzes Rios on his plans with Agnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Answers

Enoch perched on a high ledge above La Sirena’s cargo hold. 

His fingers gently tapped the awkwardly lodged football.

Rios fumed. “I said, pass it.”

“Not until you tell me what you’re planning with sweet Agnes for your second date.”

“Run some kind of diagnostic on yourself, I haven’t had a _first_ date!”

“The EHH said last night’s meal fulfilled _all 17 criteria_ of a first date! Number one,”

“Pass me. The ball.” Cris interrupted.

“Number one,” Enoch continued, “A sense of anxious exciteme-“

“Deactivate ENH. Activate ETH”

Emmett flickered into life, sat next to the football.

“Número dos..”

“ _Bastards_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	27. (Fluff, C/A) Buying Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise party for Agnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Umpleby who probably gave it as an angst prompt but it…got away from me and this happened!  
>  _Next prompt, if you would, pretty please? ‘Cristobál is afraid that Agnes will leave.’_

Agnes turned to leave the Captain’s quarters.

“Almost done! Stall her.” Invisible, Mr Hospitality drawled in Cris’ ear, who flinched, swatting him away.

Cris had to keep Agnes out of the way of the preparations.

“Look at this mermaid?”

He wasn’t winning.

Agnes pressed the door control, turning back to the Captain “You already showed me your ceramics?” 

The door hissed open. In the distance Raffi wrestled balloons, frantically mouthing at Cris  _ “Not yet!” _

_ Damn. _

Elnor ran past, cake held aloft.

_ Need a distraction. _

He drew Agnes into a leisurely kiss. 

Thumbs up from Raffi.

“Happy birthday!” The crew cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	28. (Humour, C&R) So What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi defends Cris’ honour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for this one!  
>  _Also, another prompt: So what?_

“Yeah, and so what?” The towering Klingon growled.

“So, you should apologise,” Raffi squared up to him, setting her drink down on the bar.

“Raffi, we’re leaving,” Rios mumbled.

“If I say this,” The Klingon gestured dismissively to Rios “ _worm’s_ a coward, then he is!” He spat.

“House of Korath?” Raffi noted the crest on his sash “Let’s see...”

She flicked through data expertly in her palm.

“Two abdications of command...”

“Stop.”

“ _Eighteen_ cases of theft.”

“Stop!”

“What’s ‘Indecent Tribble Conduct’ exactly?”

 _“Mevyap!”_ He yielded, eyes pleading “I apologise!”

“Come on, you _asshole_ ,” Cris said lovingly.

He had good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mevyap - Stop/ Enough already  
>  _http://klingon.wiki/En/Exclamations_
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	29. (Hurt/Comfort, C/A) Heart Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes watches over an injured Rios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For PMD, thanks for the prompt!  
>  _Okay---you don't have to beg for it---the next musical prompt. : ) Drum roll----the song is You Are The Reason sung by Callum Scott._

Med systems coldly beeped and blinked around the battered body of Captain Rios.

_Agnes flinched at the memory of Bruce in the same biobed._

_Shook the thought from her mind._

_Not now._

_This wasn’t about her anymore._

Agnes strained, dragging a stool from the mess.

“That’s honestly unnecessary Dr. Jurati,” Emil frowned.

“Not to me.” 

She tucked it next to the biobed. Her hands softly on Cris’ unconscious arm.

She sat.

And waited.

And slept.

Rios stirred, wincing, looking down at the exhausted cyberneticist.

“What happened to you, querida? You look _terrible_ ,” he joked weakly,

“ _Cris!_ ” She hugged him.

“Ow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“There goes my heart beating/ ‘Cause you are the reason/ I'm losing my sleep/ Please come back now”_ You Are The Reason, Calum Scott
> 
> querida - darling  
>  _https://mydailyspanish.com/spanish-terms-of-endearment_
> 
> Here endeth the erratic drabble spam! New drabbles now updated on Tuesdays and Thursdays - let's see how long this lasts! :D
> 
> As always... comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	30. (Romance, R/7) Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi plans a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Spinifex who gave the prompt:  
>  _“Raffi builds a simulation of her house on the holo deck and takes seven to it. Could be a date? Or wanting to start making better memories to associate with the place? Something like that :D”_

The house, Raffi hated, but sunset at Vasquez Rocks always helped her think.

Inhaling, her horgl crackled faintly.

She exhaled, watched the holodeck trim the smoke in imitation sunlight.

Seven’s boots thudded across the old decking.

“I didn’t know you were such a keen gardener?” eyebrow raised at the snakeleaf vine.

“From Emil. Fake or not, I needed it to think.”

“Oh?”

“I’m sleeping with this  _ gorgeous _ woman,” she blushed, catching the xB’s eye “but we haven’t had a date yet, I gotta think of one.”

Seven smiled, arms sliding round Raffi’s shoulders.

“I hear watching the sunset is good?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	31. (Drama, JL) Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picard considers his demotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to PMD for the prompt!  
>  _"Heavy is the mantle thrust on the leader. Oooo, that sounds like a great prompt with that sentence. : )"_

The ex-admiral watched the tentative exchange on the bridge. Viewscreen tense with border crossing negotiations.

Picard’s toes clench in his boots as he watches Rios from his chair at the side of the bridge.

The younger man’s words rounded by the cigar held at the side of his smile.

“I’d say we qualify for religious passage,” he gestured lazily to Elnor beside him “as you can see we’re transporting a Qowat Milat nun on his pilgrimage.”

Elnor twitched imperceptibly at the deception.

This would have been Picard’s call once. 

The mantle of leadership gone.

Shoulders bare.

Or... is that lighter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	32. (Hurt/Comfort, R/7, 7&E) Awake Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven’s having a rough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PMD strikes again with this prompt:  
>  _"You are not alone."_

It’s another one of those nights.

You can’t sleep.

You’ve stopped trying, for tonight at least.

It’s not fair on Raffi.

She shouldn’t have to deal with you screaming, clawing every night.

She needs a break.

Not that she would say so.

She’d stroked your hair, murmured such sweet comfort.

But she’s tired and lifting her own burdens too.

The mess is cold.

You sigh.

Shoulders sagging.

The ghost of panic clings to you.

_God you’re tired._

A sword placed on the table.

Lanky body sitting down beside you.

Hand at your back.

“I didn’t want you to be alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your browsing pleasure I’ve gone through the chapters and tried to add the tone as well as the ship or character to the chapter title (using first name initials, with S for Soji and 7 for Seven to avoid confusion), hopefully that makes it easier for you to find a little of what you fancy :)
> 
> I’ve classed some as “drama” mostly because I didn’t know _what on earth they are,_ if you can think of a better genre please let me know!
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	33. (Romance, C/A) Implicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris believes in her, Agnes knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to PMD for the prompt:  
>  _"And I believe in you."_

_I believe in you._

It’s not that he actually ever says it.

It’s the little things Cris does that speak volumes.

Trusting her to fix his ship.

Allowing her to treat his wounds.

Lending her his favourite book.

It’s the warm arm about her shoulder.

The refilled pill bottle by her bed.

It’s wise cracking with Raffi about her. _“Hey!”_

It’s the bourbon coated conspiring with Seven, when he thinks she’s out of earshot.

It’s a total lack of pity. An abundance of patience.

Tender kisses, what they lead to.

_It’s love, maybe_ , she wonders.

He certainly believes in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	34. (Fluff, C&Holos) Salt and Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holos have opinions about Cris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For C who arrived with a whole bushel of prompts! This is the first.  
>  _“I have a prompt or two if you don't mind- Mr Hospitality makes Rios momentarily self-conscious about his greying beard.”_

Rios can hear them again, the holos, gossiping in sickbay.

Always suspicious when they do that.

Usually it’s about how he should drink less, or sleep more.

He cocked his head to try and overhear.

“A wee bit o’colour would nae hurt?”

“It _would_ make him look younger,” Emil considered.

“Más atractivo para Agnes.”

Mr Hospitality flickered onto the bridge. Considered the Captain for just a moment and vanished.

Voice appearing below.

“I think he looks _distinguished_.”

Cris ran a hand through his salt and pepper beard with a self conscious smile.

“Didn’t these holos have anything better to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish curtesy of (the ever dubious) Google translate:  
> más atractivo para Agnes/ more attractive for Agnes
> 
> If you're a native Spanish speaker please let me know of this is wrong so I can tweak it :)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	35. (Fluff, C&7, R/7) Five Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven has something important to discuss with Rios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For C who suggested:  
>  _“As Rios and Raffi act like siblings, Seven realises she has gained a younger brother-in-law in Rios and suddenly feels very protective.”_

“You’re in a good mood?” Rios accepted the _exceptionally_ expensive cigar from the xB.

Outside the night was cool, the air heavy with music from the bustling bar.

“I’m in good company.” Seven smiled. “Cristóbal, how long have we known each other?

“Uhoh, full name time is it? Five years soon, since Coppelius. Why?”

“I think it’s time you were my brother-in-law.”

“What do you mea-, no... _Seven?!_ ”

Seven showed him the ring.

“I’m not asking your permission, she’d kill me. But I would like your blessi-"

She was cut off with a crushing hug.

“Welcome to the family kid!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	36. (Humor, S&E&C) Noise Pollution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elnor and Soji bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for C, thank you for the abundant prompt harvest!  
>  _“Soji and Elnor act like attitude filled teens and are threatened with being kicked off ship.”_

“Captain Rios,” Elnor strode onto the bridge “Will you tell  _ her _ to stay out of my quarters?”

Soji followed, exasperated, “Tell  _ him _ to turn his music down!”

“It’s Qowat Milat prayers.”

“There’s eight varieties of percussion and a  _ lyre, _ that’s music!”

“Don’t listen then?”

“I can’t,” she pointed to her ears “Synth hearing.”

“Earplugs?”

“Enough!” Rios snapped, rubbing tired eyes.

“Go to your quarters before I swap them with mine.”

The pair looked hopeful.

“Before you call it an upgrade, may I remind you I’m neighbours with Raffi and Seven?”

Soji and Elnor exchanged a look.

“We’ll work it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	37. (Fluff, C/A) Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris’ surprise for Agnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Umpleby with thanks!  
>  _“I have another prompt: an odd and rather lovely consolation. / It would be lovely if it were Cristobál and Agnes, but I bow to your muse taking you where she will”_

Agnes picked up the book from her pillow. It was heavy - with a title to match.

She rolled her eyes.

She’d asked Cris to leave a surprise while he was away. She hadn’t meant a reading list.

Opening it, an isolinear chip drops out.

_Curious_ , plugging it into her holoscreen.

“Did I get you?” Cris’ recording teased, “Your real surprise is in the holosuite. Dancing lesson with the EHH.”

Agnes beamed.

“Keep it decent though? I won’t recover if that holo steals my girl!” He smiled, “We’ll review your progress when I get back.” Ending the recording with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	38. (Fluff, A& ETH) Auto/biographical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes investigates Emmett’s tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for this prompt:  
>  _“Don’t change when others want you to but when you want to.”_

“That’s not _true_?!”

“Si!”

Agnes laughed, delighted.

“Ok, what about this one?”

Discovering that Emmett’s tattoos were all ones Cris had _thought about_ and never gotten was one thing... hearing the stories behind them was something else.

Emmett’s skin, a testament to someone else’s memories. Ink cataloging Cris’ milestones and mistakes. Teenage angst. Academy bravado.

Lost love, aka, the year his soccer team lost the cup!

Lost Captain...not so funny that one.

“Ooh, what’s this one?”

“Para su amante,”

Emmett studied Agnes.

He vanished.

Reappeared with one more mark upon his arm.

A little phoenix.

“En tu honor.” Smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this picture](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8uTL-aFfas/?hl=en) from Santiago Cabrera’s Instagram:
> 
> Look at all that holo-ink! I want to know the stories…
> 
> Translation via Google, if you are a native Spanish speaker please feel free to correct me, I’ve no idea what I’m doing (as usual)!
> 
> Para su amante  
> For his lover
> 
> en tu honor  
> In your honour  
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	39. (Hurt/Comfort, R/7) Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi had never been lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you JustNotMe who popped by with:  
>  _“another song prompt: The Rose”_

It had been a long 14 years since JL, in all his raging hubris, walked out of her life. Vanishing, like her security clearance.

Taking her life with him.

Things falling away from her like dropping petals.

Career.

Family.

Herself.

Life was lonely and the only way of keeping going was to crawl into a bottle.

Green glass blinkers because looking at where she’d ended up was just too painful.

Too shameful.

It had seemed like happiness, that love, was only for the lucky? 

She’d never been lucky.

She softly kissed between Seven’s sleeping shoulders.

She certainly felt lucky now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long / And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong.” The Rose_ 1979 by Bette Midler
> 
> There’s a few covers of this song but Bette Midler, oh - what a voice, and feels so on brand for Raffi's old, roaring, broken, tender heart.
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	40. (Romance, C/A) Moored Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A captain, a doctor & beach at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Thimblerig for kindly indulging me with:  
>  _If you'd like another prompt: "the boats that were moored last night to the sky."_

Rios gazed across the calm water. Darkness and distance blending sea to shore to clouds to stars.

Twin, thin moons ripple; trying on each gentle wave for size as they pass by.

Cris sighed, cold night air catching his breath. 

His back, leaning against La Sirena; docked, metal groaning, settling, still warm from making landfall. Her shadow cools the sand and shells beneath.

The little Doctor settles too, eyes heavy. Comfortable in Cris’ arms.

He doesn’t want to break the stillness. Adjusts himself, shells breaking at his heel.

Her breath.

The waves.

His whispered promises.

Night blends them together too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt a line from _Poem 14_ by Pablo Neruda.
> 
> It’s the line just before:  
>  _“You are here. Oh you do not run away. / You will answer me to the last cry. / Cling to me as though you were frightened. / Even so, at one time a strange shadow ran through your eyes.”_
> 
> Which feels so perfect for Cris thinking about Agnes, warm against him. But also thinking of her trauma, the admonition just behind her eyes.
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	41. (Fluff, Crew) A Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner with the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Annamelia for this prompt and for tugging at my old Browncoat heartstrings:  
>  _“Prompt: Serenity”_

After the tables were pushed together,

(“Oi! Watch it!”

“My apologies, Soji.”)

Candles lit,

(“Cris, babe, have you got your lighter?”

“No, use Seven’s.”)

The main lights turned low,

(“I’m supposed to descend stairs in the dark?”

“Sorry JL!”)

Little, irregular orbits of dishes passed about the table,

(“What’s this?”

“Raf, that’s mine!”

“Hurry up its hot.”)

Clanking plates, wine glasses filled,

(“Say ‘when’, Agnes.”

“When.  _ When! _ ”)

Faces lit with warm candlelight. 

There’s comfort in the sound of people comfortably not talking.

Not for long, just the first few bites.

Enjoying good food and company.

Crew?

Family?

Same thing really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such Firefly feels from this crew! Gimme that found family of broken space heroes :')
> 
> Tip of the hat to SapphireWave who’s family dinner mention in _Shore Leave_ got me thinking!
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	42. (Fluff, C&R) Be Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rios reminds Raffi of some advice from the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to PMD for this prompt:  
>  _“‘Be Bold, Be Brave, Be Courageous'. Words to live by in the real world too. : )”_

Cris watched Raffi watch Seven walk away.

Sighed out cigar smoke,“Do you remember the recording they used to play the first semester at the Academy?”

“Be Bold, Be Brave, Be Courageous?” Raffi recited, “Always seemed overly dramatic to me.”

“Raf, you gotta at least _try_ with Seven.”

“Oh _that’s_ what this is about! Honey, I don’t stand a chance.”

_“Qué idiota!”_ Cris scoffed “You know she’s waiting for you to make the first move right?”

“What?”

“Be Bold, Raffi! Be Brave! Ask her out!”

“You know we’re not Starfleet, right?”

“Exactly!” He grinned. “Nothing stopping you dating the crew!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué idiota!  
> What an idiot!  
> https://www.spanishdict.com/translate/what%20an%20idiot
> 
> If you’re a native Spanish speaker please feel free to correct me, I’ve no idea what I’m doing (as usual)!
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	43. (Angst, C) Coverup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris bumps into some Ibn Majid crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Thimblerig who went, mercilessly, straight for the feels with this prompt:  
>  _“Oh, if you're still taking prompts, how about running into an old crew member from the Ibn Majid”_

The bar on DS12 bustled.

Cris closed his eyes and tried hard to hear them over the din.

“I’m telling you it‘s him.”

“Why the fuck would Commander Rios be out here?”

“Rios doesn’t have a beard.”

“ _Some_ people _can_ grow beards, Ensign.”

Laughter.

“Anyway I thought he lost it?”

“The beard?!”

Laughter.

“No, a breakdown or something?”

“Well you would too if...”

Silence.

“Four strips says it’s not him.”

“You’re confident?!”

“Course I am! The Commander would never get rid of his ‘Majid ink!”

Rios tenderly palmed the mermaid at his shoulder. Time to leave. He downed his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-NHnyHgFYj/?hl=en) from Santiago Cabrera’s Instagram. The second photo has a really clear image of Rios’ tattoo and that’s some very heavy, black blocking for the mermaid’s hair… perfect for a cover up. Listen, if I have to be in this much pain I’m taking you with me :p
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	44. (Fluff, R/7) Once more, with feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi’s choice for movie night with Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe, for giving me Buffy flashbacks with this prompt:  
>  _“Once more, with feeling.”_

_“I’ve got a theory, it could be bunnies?"_

“This is drivel.” Seven rolled her eyes at the twee singing from the holoscreen.

“It’s a classic! We used to watch this in ‘Historical Media Club’ at the Academy.”

“You could just say you had no friends, it would be more efficient.” Seven teased.

“The cheek!” Raffi flicked popcorn at her. “Anyway this is revenge for Casablanca.”

“That _is_ a classic.”

“A boring one.”

“Rios agrees with me,”

“Cris specialises in being poetically melancholy, that’s not the same as being right!” Raffi laughed.

“Fine.” Seven paused “Citizen Kane next time.”

“Seven, _no!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe this prompt was from the Star Trek fan work of the same name? But I couldn’t resist the [Buffy](https://youtu.be/gISEekxuEgk) feels!
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	45. (Fluff, C/A) Paramar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rios treats Agnes to some musical education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to huesoehilo for the prompt and for getting this Chilean tune firmly stuck in my head!  
>  _“So, there is this rock band here, Los Prisioneros, of the 80's almost 90's, acting during the dictatorship. Many of their songs are about repression and being free, but there is this song, "Paramar". Its one of that songs that everyone knows, even 40 years later. In my mind, it's perfect to Cris and Agnes <3”_

“Agnes, seriously, how have you never been to a concert?” Cris scoffed.

“I don’t know? I did a lot of studying?”

“Any living?”

“Hey!”

“We are _fixing_ this.”

* * *

The roar of the holodeck crowd was deafening, exhilarating.

The electric guitar, building, bright through the warm night air.

A chill ran down her neck.

Little lights danced across the crowd. Lighters and constellations comparing notes.

Her Captain’s eyes alight, alive. 

The drums like a second heartbeat in their chests.

Cris sang along, his warm arms around her waist.

_“Paramar, paramar_

_Debes tratar de poco entregar!”_

She could get used to ‘living’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umFnjD44FqQ) of Los Prisioneros performing the song from the prompt. Thanks to huesoehilo for the mini history lesson on Chilean rock music!  
> Lyrics from:  
> https://genius.com/Los-prisioneros-paramar-lyrics
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	46. (Angst, R) Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi records a bedtime song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: lullaby

Raffi pressed ‘record’, shyly tucked a curl of hair behind her ear.

She cleared her throat.

Spoke in gentle Romulan;

“Hi again, honey, I learned another one for you this week.”

She sang softly, her Romulan lilting,

“Two little moons,

Went for a walk.

Two little moons,

Dance but couldn’t talk.

Two little moons,

Sleep through the day.

Two little moons,

At nighttime came to play.

Two little moons,

Sometimes drift apart.

Two little moons,

I keep them in my heart.”

“Night night, honey, your Gran’ma loves you very much.”

She sighed, sadly and deleted the file.

“Computer. Red wine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out Romulus had two moons and so this nursery rhyme was born. Heartbreak not helped by the fact that I’m assuming Raffi learned this from Elnor - who would be one of the last children to sing this nursery rhyme before those little moons got supernova-ed out of existence. 
> 
> “Gran’ma” rather than Grandma because Thimblerig's “Big Gran’ma Energy” (featuring Raffi) broke me.
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	47. (Fluff, C/A) Tag, You’re It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes cheats at games with Cris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Talvenhenki for the prompt:  
>  _“How about Cris and Agnes being silly for a future prompt?”_

“Tag! You’re it!”

Agnes barrelled, haphazardly up the stairs from the mess, giggling wildly, laughing and stumbling away from the captain.

Cris following close behind, _challenge accepted._

A raised eyebrow from Seven.

A cocked head from Soji.

A confused look from Elnor.

A knowing eye-roll from Raffi.

A long suffering sigh from Picard.

She rounded the corner. “Help!”

Two sets of strong arms wrapped around Cris’ own.

_“No tan rápido!”_

“Treason!” Cris laughed, panting. “Mutiny!”

“Y’just have to let the lady win sometimes, you ken?” Ian chuckled.

Agnes, hands on hips, just out of reach.

Out of breath and grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation by the ever dubious Google. If you're a native Spanish speaker please feel free to correct me :)  
> No tan rápido  
> not so fast
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	48. (Hurt/Comfort, A& ENH) The Parting Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enoch sings for broken Agnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Talvenhenki for the prompt and the angst!  
>  _“Or maybe Agnes being comforted, possibly by one of the holograms? (I'd prefer Enoch since he's baby but I love them all tbh)”_

“Oh, _Agnes_ ,” Enoch breathed, kneeling down beside the trembling doctor.

Gathering her into his gentle arms.

He softly sings.

_“Oh all the money that e'er I had,”_

Jagged strains of Romulan prophesy tear her breath. Rend her gasping tears.

_“I spent it in good company,”_

Enoch’s heart, breaking at the sight.

_“And all the harm that e'er I've done,”_

He helps where he can.

_“Alas, it was to none but me,”_

Holds her.

_“And all I've done for want of wit,”_

Hands soft against her hair.

_“To memory now I can't recall,”_

Such gentle, lilting, lyrics.

Kisses her hair, sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“So fill to me the parting glass / Good night and joy be with you all”_
> 
> So I think it’s technically a Scottish classic but I’ve heard many, many Irish versions too including [this beautiful, haunting one by Hozier.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zufPTLuShCU)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	49. (Angst, ETH) One Of Those Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett suffers thoughts of Alonzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of this batch of Talvenhenki’s prompts. Thanks so much!  
>  _“and maybe one where Emmett just wants to sleep…?”_
> 
> (CW: Emmett is going through a flashback/experiencing intrusive thoughts of Vandemeer’s death. It’s described very loosely with one brief blood mention, this is a heads up if you need one x)

Boots clanged drearily.

Heavily.

Wearily.

Across La Sirena’s cargo deck.

Headed for the bridge.

Emmett slumped into the chair.

Bone tired.

One of those nights.

_uno, dos, tres,_

Counting stars.

_cuatro, cinco, seis,_

Not thinking about him.

_siete, ocho, nueve,_

Not about the Captain.

_diez,_

No.

Not again.

Counting his breaths.

_uno, dos, tres,_

His Captain’s quickening words.

Those pleading eyes.

Counting _his_ breaths.

Fast. Then faster. Then phaser.

Counting _pieces_ of his Captain.

_uno, dos, tres,_

Oh, to start again.

For the stars to fill his eyes.

He counts the blood stains on his hands.

_uno, dos, tres,_

_Sigh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to @talvenhenki, @ncthingstars, @cristobalrios, and @enigma-the-mysterious, for the idea Emmett is tired all the time due to him inheriting some of Rios’ depression. I wondered if perhaps that meant he got the flashbacks too?
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	50. (Fluff, 7&EMH, R/7) Your Medical Emergency?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil diagnoses Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Arelithil, a drabble set in sickbay, which I can now estimate the size of due to [their diligent mapping skills!](https://mappinglasirena.tumblr.com/post/617950001201659904/a-first-attempt-at-a-floor-plan?is_related_post=1#notes)  
>  _“I have no prompt per se, but any story featuring Emil always makes me insanely happy! Maybe having a battle of wits/sass with Seven.”_

“You are incorrect.” The xB replied, an eyebrow raised at the EMH, “Repeat the scan, Doctor.”

“I assure you, you are perfectly fine.”

“I’ve experienced it multiple times, my heartbeat _is_ irregular.”

“And I’m telling you it’s not, you’re in frighteningly good health,” he frowned at the bioscan.

“While in the Jeffries tube with Raffi my heart quickened significantly with no clear cause.”

“Seven,” Emil rolled his eyes. Sighed, “have you considered you’re _attracted_ to Ms. Musiker?”

Seven cocked her head thoughtfully.

A wry smile crept at her lips as she turned and left.

“A ‘thank you’ would be nice?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	51. (Fluff, Crew) All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poker with the holos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Arelithil for this prompt:  
>  _“Also: Game Night on La Sirena - the holos have been having their own little meetings for years and have managed to keep them secret from Rios. But now, someone from the crew finds out about it.”_

“Call.” Mr. Hospitality drawled, eyes scanning his cards.

“Call.” Said Ian.

“Raise.” Smirked Emil.

“Call.” Said Emmett, stony faced.

“Fold.” Sighed Enoch.

“Deal me in?”

“What?!” The holo’s jumped as Rios took the seat by the EMH, grinning.

“This is a secure programme!” Emil protested.

“ _Was_ a secure programme,” Raffi laughed, sitting on his other side. Emmett dealt her in.

Emil glared at the EHH. “This has _you_ written all over it.”

“Well,” Mr Hospitality winced, “it’s rude not to invite the whole group to a gathering...”

Emil’s face fell. “No. You don’t mean?”

“The rest are joining later…”

_“Steward!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Arelithil who shared this prompt that they were also working on (this is such a lovely, generous fandom) here's [Game Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180502) if you're interested- I loved it!
> 
> Not sure who came up with 'Steward' as a name for the EHH but I’ve seen it floating around tumblr, I like it, and “Mr. Hospitality” goes over the word count!   
> EDIT: We have Thimblerig to thank for the EHH's name :)  
>  _Thimblerig: I think it might have been me? In that before the EHH had been formally introduced I wrote a story about a hypothetical EHH and called him Steward for the least inventive name ever. That said, naming someone after a profession is the sort of thing several people can do, so it might have been... co-invented or whatever the term is._
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	52. (Fluff, 7& ETH, R/7) Target Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and Emmett’s target practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A difficult task.

The next target flickered into view in the holodecks firing range.

Seven inspected the weapon, querying the power level with the ETH. Both conversing in easy Spanish.

“It’s a tricky bastard!” He laughed.

Emmett put his feet up while Seven lined up her shot.

“You underestimate my visual acuity.”

2000m. An impossible shot.

“Let’s see if your aim is as good as your boasting suggests, eh?”

Bullseye.

Seven cocked her head smugly.

“You were saying?”

“If you can hit _this_ target, why won’t you aim for the one you _truly desire?_ ”

“I don’t understand.”

“Raffaela!” He laughed. “Take aim, Ranger!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	53. (Fluff, C/A) Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The view from the captain’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Umpleby for the sweet prompt:  
>  _“And the next prompt, should you choose to accept it - pretty please- is ofcourse Cristobál, Agnes, pillow.”_

“No, that’s the _ears!”_ Agnes laughs, pointing out of the window above your bed.

“See? The nebula’s the body and that wispy bit’s the tail.”

“So, you gonna tell Elnor you’ve discovered ’Spot’ the constellation?”

“Cat-stellation, surely?” Agnes corrects, laughing, sounding smug.

God, she's cute when she laughs.

“No one likes a smart ass!” You tease, warmly.

“Hey!” She swings a leg over your hips. Sits astride you. Arms crossed. Pretends to be offended. “You take that back!”

The warmth of her distracting.

“Ok...dumb ass?”

“How many PHDs do you have?”

“Just one.” You roll her into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	54. (Romance, R/7) Do You Wanna Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi and Seven dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to chatteringmagpie for the musical prompt:  
>  _“Totally agree about Bette Midler. Maybe do one with her cover of "Do You Want To Dance”?”_

The nearby overhanging trees, heavy with rich summer growth, scatter leaves and petals across La Sirena’s moonlit hull.

“Surely, it would have been more efficient to show me whatever it is,  _ inside _ the ship?” Seven followed Raffi up the access ladder to the topside-hull.

Raffi bends down and drops the needle, with a crackle of age, Cris’ record player turns.

“Do you wanna dance?” Raffi bites her lip, offers a hand to the xB, helps her from the ladder and into her arms.

Raffi leads.

Seven breathes, lips against the other woman’s neck.

Bodies gently swaying. 

As trees in summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Do you wanna dance, and hold my hand? / Tell me you're my lover man. / Oh baby, do you wanna dance? / We could dance under the moonlight, / Hug and kiss all through the night. / Oh baby, tell me, do you wanna dance with me baby?”_
> 
> _Do You Wanna Dance,_ 1972 from the album _The Divine Miss M by Bette Midler_
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	55. (Angst, K) Remember me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kestra remembers her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for a series of musical prompts - this one's the first!  
>  _Worth It_

Kestra’s sure foot finds the next branch. Second nature really. Practiced hands lift her to her favourite spot.

Back against the thick trunk, Kestra searches through the undergrowth of her pockets.

Feather.

String.

Old fashioned watch.

_There._

She pulls out the letter, paper soft with age. Unfolds it reverently.

_Dear Kestra,_

_Hi there baby sister!_

_You won’t really remember me?_

_I want you to know I love you._

_I won’t get to be the big brother you deserve, but I’ll always look out for you._

_Look for me in butterflies._

_Thad_

Kestra smiles and watches colourful wings dance high above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Time is precious, baby girl, let's not let it go by / I just really wanna know, do you love me / Don't lie I know you felt alone, huh, 'cause I been on the road,”_
> 
> _Worth It_ 2019 by YK Osiris
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	56. (Romance, R/7) Here Comes The Rain Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi and Seven helping on Fenris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next of JustNotMe’s musical prompts. Thanks for the Eurythmics earworm!  
>  _”Here Comes the Rain Again”_

“Good! Now reconnect the atmospheric modulator!” Raffi shouted up to Seven, squinting up through the arid air.

The xB clung to the side of the Fenris terraforming pylon, field replicator repairing the elderly weather control circuit.

It sparked to life.

With a deafening boom the sky opened.

Sheet rain slammed into the open plane by the pylon.

“So it’s working then?!” Raffi laughed, drenched as Seven jumped down from the platform. 

“Should be sufficient.” Seven looked back to the drought hit settlement.

Eyebrow raised - watching the rain run down Raffi’s neck.

“Now, let’s get you out of those wet clothes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Here comes the rain again / Falling on my head like a memory / Falling on my head like a new emotion / I want to walk in the open wind / I want to talk like lovers do / I want to dive into your ocean / Is it raining with you / So baby talk to me / Like lovers do”_
> 
> _Here Comes The Rain Again_ 1983, _Eurythmics_
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	57. (Fluff, R/7) Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi hitches a ride with Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to JustNotMe for the prompt:  
>  _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_

Raffi sighed, frustrated.

“I don’t know what to tell you Cris, but you’re not beaming to the settlement with _this_ much interference. You’ll come out looking like Emmet.”

She laughed as the ETH swore at her from tactical.

“Sorry, honey!”

Dust swirled, hot, through La Sirena’s open cargo door.

The gravely sound of an engine roaring closer.

“You needed transport?” Seven smirked, sliding the grav-bike to a halt, tossing Raffi a helmet.

_“Death trap!”_ Emmett laughed.

“Relax, she’s a ‘magnificent pilot’ remember?” Raffi swung her leg over the bike.

Arms wrapped tightly round Seven’s waist.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

_Dust._

_Laughing._

_Gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“I gotta be cool, relax, get hip / And get on my track's / Take a back seat, hitch-hike / And take a long ride on my motorbike / Until I'm ready / Crazy little thing called love.”_
> 
> _Crazy Little Thing Called Love ,_ 1979, by Queen
> 
> I am but a simple shipper. Give me these two on a motorbike and I am weak XD 
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	58. (Angst, R/7) Only Castles Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven plots her next move after Bjayzl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JustNotMe is back with another prompt, which I interpreted in an Annnie Lennox direction because the 90's calls to me! _Don’t let anything bring you down_

The phaser violently sparked, power-pack fried, Seven tossed it unceremoniously into the dumpster behind the club.

One phase rifle left incase any of Bjayzl’s surviving mercs had it in them to follow her.

The xB headed along the main drag between casinos.

Freecloud’s neon towers duplicated in the wet streets.

Reflections shattered by Seven’s weary boots.

Phaser hanging loosely from her hand.

Blood across her face.

Adrenalin fading.

Bjayzl finally finished.

_What next?_

No ship.

No crew.

No plan.

She remembered those soft words, “I admire what you do out there, with the rangers.”

_Who the fuck would admire this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Don't let it bring you down / It's only castles burning / Find someone who's turning / And you will come around”_
> 
> _Don't Let It Bring You Down,_ 1995, Annie Lennox 
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	59. (Angst, JL) Outside Your Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picard considers his new body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Umpleby, both for the excellent new poet to read and for the prompt:  
> (On Shauna Barbosa) _”Lovely to spread the word about upcoming poets! Maybe some of it will inspire more drabbles? Hint hint....”_

Even weeks after, nothing is more peculiar than waking up.

Synthetic tiredness clings to the edges of your mind.

The feeling of wearing borrowed bones.

You look down at your hands.

There’s a little scar by the thumb. An old burn. Cooking with Beverly by campfire.

Picked up the metal tray too soon.

Too late. Too careless. Too much wine.

Too little time left.

You should have kept in touch.

The skin at your wrist; vineyard sun kissed freckles fade gently down to old man’s study paleness. Paper thin. A blue map of vessels underneath.

Not blood now.

Something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Commit to thinking / in terms outside of your bones. They move. Then they don’t."_  
>  _STROLOGY GEMINI,_ 2018 Shauna Barbosa
> 
> Credit to the amazingly good fic _What a piece of work is a man!_ by kuonji for making me think angsty thoughts about Picard’s new body.
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	60. (Angst, #1&JL) Can’t Plant Me In Your Penthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 1 misses his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the prompt:  
>  _Goodbye, Yellowbrick Road_

You wake.

Yawn.

Tail wagging. _Still works._

Gently ease Zhaban’s sleeping arm off you. He coils around his mate instead.

_Sweet pair._ You smile. _Faithful pack-mates._

_ Where are their pups? They should have pups? _

You cautiously breathe Laris’ scent.

_ Perhaps they’re too old, like you? _

You hop off the bed. Paws padding, nails click-clacking along the hardwood floor.

_Nails need a trim._ You think. _They’ll have to catch you first!_

You round the corner.

See His door.

Ajar.

_ Perhaps today? _

_ You’ve watched His pack. _

_ You’ve watched His land. _

_ Yes... today might be the one? _

Sniff.

Empty.

_ You’ll try again tomorrow. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“So goodbye yellow brick road / Where the dogs of society howl / You can't plant me in your penthouse / I'm going back to my plough”_  
>  _Goodbye Yellow Brick Road,_ 1973, Elton John
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	61. (Angst, B/7) Don’t You Want Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bjayzl’s voice in Annika’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the prompt and a song I now can’t get out of my head:  
>  _“Don’t You Want Me”_
> 
> (CW: Allusion here to Bjayzl manipulating Annika’s mind (betazoid style or otherwise) with implied dubious consent, a heads up if that is uncomfortable for you x)

Bjayzl’s dark eyes hold her gaze.

That familiar stare.

That familiar feeling.

Coldly curling lips. “What? Don’t you want me, Annika?”

Annika’s stomach twisting, clenching.

“You know you need me, Ani.” Bjayzl’s words drip quiet poison. 

“I know you’ll change your mind.”

Seeping softly. 

Deepening slowly.

A single thought drifting

down,

settling,

unfurling,

dispersing. 

Taking root. Growing.  _ Metastasising _ doubt.

Annika’s own sense of self retracting, cracking, making room for this new normal. The new normal after that.

Annika nods,  _ she did want Jay. She always had. _

_ Hadn’t she? _

That familiar stare.

That familiar feeling.

Bjayzl’s dark eyes hold her gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Don't, don't you want me? / You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me.”_  
>  _Don’t You Want Me,_ 1981 The Human League
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	62. (Angst, JL&R) The Hardest Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picard investigates Raffi’s dismissal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to JustNotMe for the prompt:  
>  _“Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word”_

Curious, you look up Raffi’s dismissal.

No holorecording though, only audio.

_“Given your links with Picard we’re reassigning you to another project.”_

_“You can’t-“_

_“I’m sorry Musiker, I can’t what?”_

_“Sorry Sir.”_

_“As I was saying-“_

_“Sir, if you’ll look at the data, I assure you-“_

_“I’d advise against interrupting, do you understand?”_

_“Do you?”_

_“Muskier?”_

_“Billions will die-“_

_“You’re grossly out of order-“_

_“I’m-?!”_ The sound of fingers against cloth. _“Screw this.”_

A bang as the mic hits something, the sound of a metal badge skittering across the table.

You owe Raffi an apology.

You know it isn’t enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“What do I say when it's all over? / Sorry seems to be the hardest word.”_  
>  _Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word,_ 1976 Elton John
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	63. (Hurt/Comfort, E&S) Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elnor meditates with Soji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the prompt:  
>  _“and maybe, could you do a drabble with Elnor & Soji again?”_

Unsure, Soji glanced around at the candles. Their flickering light across her furrowed brow.

_The last time she’d taken part in a Romulan ritual, well, the less thought about that the better-_

“You’re thinking about your lover who tried to kill you?” Elnor blundered through where her mind had left off.

“Well-”

“I’m not your lover, Soji.”

“No.” 

“And I want to see you safe.” He patted the floor beside him “Please, sit.”

Legs crossed.

Back straight.

Hands open like a book.

_Is this it?_ She thought.

Elnor smiled, his eyes already closed. 

Peaceful. 

“The work happens on the inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	64. (Fluff, A&R, 7&C) Freighter Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rios and Seven’s guilty pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Thimblerig for the prompt:  
>  _“Ooh... I'd love to see Seven and Rios bonding over gloomy movies. French Existentialism, Rashomon, grainy film noir…”_

“It’s like I never see him.” Agnes sighed.

“Honey, I know the feeling.” Raffi finished her wine. “I’ve hardly seen Seven, she’s been working on astrometrics data in the holodeck.”

“Wait?” Agnes frowned. "But _Cris_ has been using the holodeck every day, calibrating the Emergency Holograms?”

Raffi leapt up, “Come on, let’s see what those two are _really_ up to!”

* * *

_"Private Investigators"_ read the sign.

Rios’ sharp suited silhouette, monochrome against the door.

Seven’s fingers, flesh and metal, dance across her typewriter

 _“Ehem.”_ Raffi cleared her throat.

“Ah. Ladies, we’re just...”

“Appreciating historical art forms-“

“Nerds!” Agnes and Raffi laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking Rios and Seven are playing out a little bit of [The Dark Corner (1946)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUUOnVblmUw&feature=youtu.be)
> 
> This idea spread _wildly_ out of control and Rios' adventures in Holodeck Noir is probably going to be the next story I post after Overlap. What can I say? I just wanna see this crew in costume! XD
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	65. (Hurt/Comfort, R/7) Bedroom now. Sickbay later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven’s relieved Raffi made it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Annamelia for the prompt:  
>  _"Mercy"_

You _almost_ didn’t make it this time.

Your shoulder, still prickling hot from the blast.

The smell of plasma clings to your skin, the acrid burning edges of your curls.

Transported as the floor caved in beneath you.

Your stomach still thinks you’re falling.

Metal grating now, firm, beneath your shoes.

The relieved laughter of friends.

Small mercies.

Seven’s hand takes yours.

Pushing through the group.

Leads you to your quarters.

Your shoulder, cool against the door.

The taste of bourbon in her kiss. Hands lost in your hair.

Your heart quickening.

Lived to see another night.

With her.

_ Mercy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	66. (Humour, C&R, C/A) I wasn't expecting that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris gets some advice from Raffi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Annamelia for the prompt:  
>  _“I wasn't expecting that."_

“Can we talk?” Rios crossed the empty bridge to lean against his friend's station.

“Sure, babe,” Raffi smiled.

Rios glanced nervously around. “It’s... personal.”

“Oh, then _absolutely.”_ She grinned.

“You can’t tell Seven?”

“Cross my heart!”

“Agnes said she wants to try...”

He whispered in Raffi’s ear.

Raffi laughed, blushing. “I wasn’t expecting _that?”_

_Good for Agnes._

“So what’s the problem, Cris?”

The Captain shrugged. “I’ve...never heard of it? And I can’t exactly look it up? That _maldito_ EHH will have a field day.”

“Oh, honey,” Raffi clapped his shoulder, laughing. “You and Agnes are gonna have some fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose your own adventure book. Turn to page 22 for Cris to [REDACTED due to T Rating] XD
> 
> Spanish by the ever dubious Google translate:  
>  _maldito_ / damned
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	67. (Hurt/Comfort, EHH&EMH) Keep Being You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day for Mister Hospitality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the unstoppable JustNotMe for this prompt that pulled my heartstrings:  
>  _“I know my value, everyone else’s opinion doesn’t really matter.”_

“I hate that _fucking_ holo.”

“I didn’t ask for this?”

_“Seriously,_ just get out of my space.”

“Not now, honey. Later maybe?”

“What is it _this_ time?!”

“No one asked _you?”_

_“Ugh._ Deactivate EHH.”

Mister Hospitality swung his legs from the bio bed, and looked sadly at Emil.

“What am I doing wrong, do you think?” 

“Nothing.” Emil said simply. “I just suspect this crew are not used to people being kind to them. It may take them a while to get used to it.”

Placing a consoling hand on his friend's shoulder.

“Just keep being you until they do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	68. (Hurt/Comfort, R/7) Line In The Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven compares Raffi and Kathryn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the prompt:  
>  _“And if you can't do it, if you aren't willing to keep looking for light in the darkest of places without stopping, even when it seems impossible, you will never succeed.”_

When Seven used to think about becoming human, it was about Kathryn. Her former Captain and mentor and, well, _‘_ friend’ didn’t quite cut it but ‘lover’ felt soft and familiar in a way that Janeway wasn’t.

Being human meant sacrifice.

Making tough choices.

Drawing a line in the sand when everyone else seemed content to just give up the whole _fucking_ beach. Her years on Fenris stood as a testament to that. 

But after meeting Raffi? 

_This_ was the new ideal.

Broken, beaten and yet still beaming ear-to-ear.

Being human wasn’t about making the sacrifices.

It was about surviving them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that with the _“line in the sand”_ thing I was going for a deep and meaningful tone…but honestly I can’t un-see that one Vine...
> 
> Seven buried in sand: I am a Fenris ranger, Ranger of Fenris  
> Raffi: _All of Freecloud trembles before her_  
>  Seven screaming: Fuck off!
> 
> …I’m so sorry! XD
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	69. (Fluff, A&R, R/7) Is It Cake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes bakes a thank you for Raffi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Talvenhenki for the sweet(!) prompt:  
>  _“Could I request some friendly bonding time between Raffi and Agnes (and Seven?) over some cake?”_

Agnes carried the cake upstairs carefully.

It was wonky. And very, very green. A lopsided boulder of cake with slapdash icing.

It wasn’t _meant_ to be slapdash.

There wasn’t an oven aboard La Sirena so she’d got creative with the thermal steriliser in sickbay. The results were... interesting.

“Raffi? I wanted to say thank you. For looking out for me.”

In the dark of the room behind Raffi she glimpsed Seven pulling on clothes.

“Honey,” the OPS officer called over her shoulder, smiling “you were saying about breakfast?”

“Thanks," she kissed Agnes sweetly on her forehead, and took the gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	70. (Humour, A&Holos) Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes and the holos bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Talvenhenki for the prompt:  
>  _And maybe also Agnes bonding with the holograms?_

The cyberneticist looked around at her five holographic companions, contemplating her next question.

Her eyes narrowed at Emmet.

“Never have I ever crashed La Sirena.”

Emmet shrugged and drank. Agnes chuckled.

Enoch smiled sweetly at her. “Never have I ever _kissed_ the Captain.”

Emil sighed, exasperated “Enoch. It’s supposed to be something we _don’t_ already know about Agnes?”

Mister Hospitality’s eyes darted around the group as he quietly took a drink.

 _“No?!”_ Ian laughed, _“You did’nae?!”_

“I refuse to elaborate on the matter any further. It was an accident.” The EHH blushed. “Case of mistaken identity.”

“By you or him?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	71. (Fluff, Crew) Home Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew kick back in the Chateau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Talvenhenki for the last of this batch of fine prompts:  
>  _And maybe some good ol' hugging between Agnes and Cris (and possibly other crewmembers too?) :D_

The bare vines rattled in the autumn gale. Cold, holographic stars peered into the Chateau's warm windows.

“And what did _Q say?”_ Soji asked, leaning over the couch arm toward Picard in his fireside armchair.

“Next foot.” Elnor interrupted, cross-legged, by her feet. 

“Honey, if you keep moving I’ll never finish.” Raffi said, combing his hair.

Seven tossed another log on the fire before easing into the chair behind Raffi, resuming her shoulder rub.

Cris frowned at his cigar, “Got a light, Seven?”

She tossed the lighter.

Agnes caught it deftly and curled closer to Cris, lighting his cigar.

_ Contentment. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme ALL the cuddly, physically affectionate, found family crew time <3
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	72. (Hurt/Comfort, E/S) Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soji compares Elnor and Narek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SapphireWave for the prompt:  
>  _“*peeks around corner* I think I have a prompt. It's been floating around since reading all the ones relating to Elnor or soji (because I'm hopeless). Maybe a little insight from Soji's POV while contemplating the differences she sees between Elnor and Narek. I always imagined it as her pondering while watching him do some mundane daily task about the ship. K, good talk. *runs aways nervously*”_
> 
> (CW: With Soji comparing Elnor and Narek I was writing the last lines as if Soji was thinking about her experiences kissing them, but I can understand how it could be read as more than that although that wasn’t the intention, either way this is a heads up for implied dubious consent, because well, _Narek._ )

You sit,

Watching Elnor work,

The rasp of the oilstone,

Fills the mess.

The grind of steel.

He checks his work,

Sharper now.

Less blade,

More edge.

And in this light,

They’re nothing alike.

A spy and a nun.

Difference clear,

As night and day,

Satisfied, Elnor smiles,

His bright eyes shine,

Proud of his work.

But _sometimes,_

When he kisses you.

There’s a moment when

They're _too_ alike.

Something in his shadow.

That dark hair,

The curve of an ear,

Against your fingertips.

Green blush,

Under your lips.

Your muscles tensing.

He senses your discomfort.

And stops.

Another difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Annamelia’s amazing Soji/Elnor fic [Trust&Lies.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882152/chapters/57411832)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	73. (Romance, R/7) Left The Puzzle Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi’s research vs. Seven’s ‘research’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the first of this week's musical prompts:  
>  _Beautiful by Christina Aguilera_

_God, she’s beautiful,_ you think.

“I really need to keep going on this one, honey.” Raffi shoots you a pleading look, her desk littered with the detritus of her research, “I’m _really_ close.”

You softly sigh inside and, smiling, cock your head.

“Come,” you say, “when you’re ready.”

* * *

_God, she’s beautiful,_ you think.

“I really need you to keep going on this one, honey.” Raffi breathes with a pleading voice, your bed littered with the detritus of your evening's research, “I’m _really_ close.”

You softly sigh against her skin and, smiling, cock your head.

 _“Come,”_ you say, _“when you’re ready.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“To all your friends you're delirious / So consumed / In all your doom, / Trying hard to fill the emptiness / The pieces gone / Left the puzzle undone / Ain't that the way it is / You are beautiful / No matter what they say / Words can't bring you down”_  
>  _Beautifu,_ by Christina Aguilera
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	74. (Hurt/Comfort, C/A) Your Light On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes is Cris’ light in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next JustNotMe musical prompt:  
>  _Precious - Annie Lennox (it would fit so great to anything Agnes and Cris related)_
> 
> Forgive me for getting all poetical with it! I had a case of the Agnebal _feelings._

You’d forgotten just how it felt.

To feel like you.

A stranger,

Last seen aboard the Ibn Majid.

Proud, red trimmed shoulders,

Bright pips, a polished combadge.

You signed aboard,

And found

A different man signed off.

You’re old enough to know,

She cannot fix you.

You wouldn’t want her to.

That’s between Pops and you.

That’s  _ your _ work to do,

Not hers.

But Agnes?

_ Preciosa. _

Something in her,

Shines a light.

Reminds you who you are.

You have to find,

Your own way home.

But god,

It’s nice,

At last,

To find,

A gentle soul,

To hold the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“I was lost until you came / Precious little angel / Won't you spread your light on me / I was locked up in the darkness / Now you've come to set me free”_  
>  _Precious,_ 1992, Annie Lennox
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	75. (Hurt/Comfort, 7&P) We Are Borg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picard and Seven’s nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for this musical prompt:  
>  _Princes of the Universe_

Picard grimaced in his sleep.

**Resistance is futile.**

Hands desperately gripping sheets.

**Your life as it has been is over.**

Jaw tight.

**From this time forward, you will service us.**

Fists clenched.

**I am Locutus of Borg.**

_ “No!” _

* * *

Seven’s nails bite into her palm.

**We are Borg.**

Cold sweat at her brow.

**Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own.**

Heart pounding.

**Resistance is futile.**

_ “No!” _

* * *

An earthy squeak and a pop as the cork comes out a  _ good _ bottle.

Wine pouring.

Fire crackling.

Peaceful quiet in the chateau.

“Can’t sleep?” Picard asks.

Seven nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Here we belong, fighting for survival / We've come to be the rulers of you all / I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings, / I have no rival, no man can be my equal”_ \- _Princes of the Universe,_ 1986, Queen
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	76. (Fluff, E&R, R/7) Summer Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elnor and the crew enjoy shore leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jadynof9 for this lovely prompt:  
>  _You know that half panic, half mortified, bug eyed look a teenager gets when a parent says or does something embarrassing? Complete with the indignant and on the edge of whiny "Dad/mom?!?!" / Have fun with that :)_

Elnor squinted at the glittering lake below. Hand across his angled brows, little relief from the bright, binary sunshine.

The Romulan’s skin glowed with sweat. His long hair still wet from the water. A faint green blush of sunburn touched his shoulders.

La Sirena rested, at the edge of the little cliff, reflected in the still water.

“You must _watch_ this time!”

“I _was_ watching, honey!” 

“You cannot watch me AND apply UV shield to Seven at the same time!”

Rios laughed into his book.

Elnor jogged back.

Deep breath.

Long legs sprinting.

Jump!

Spin.

Splash.

_"Raffi!”_

_“Sorry!_ One more chance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't quite get the _"mom?!?!"_ in, but I think the tone was there ;)
> 
> Bonus: Elnor’s diving scores from the Holosquad
> 
> Emmet - No Score (Asleep - snored through the jump)  
> Ian - 7 (Impressive splash)  
> Emil - 5 (Lacklustre muscle control on entry to the water)  
> Mister Hospitality - 9 (Would give 10 to boost Elnor’s confidence but, is wily enough not to rouse suspicion)  
> Enoch - 10 (Not the wiliest!)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	77. (Fluff, C/A) Summer Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes and Cris, a dance in the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Talvenhenki for continuing the summer vibes with this prompt:  
>  _I also have (another) prompt for you! Summertime waltz for Cris and Agnes :D (I got the idea from Georg Ots' Saaremaa Valss/Saarenmaan Valssi which is a lovely song that I recommend to everyone! :--D)_

The crew lounged in the shade outside of the bar. Hot sun sinking into their bones. Condensation running down the edge of their drinks. Months of tough diplomatic negotiations seemed like a distant memory.

Across the pretty, tree lined market square a stout and jolly looking Bajoran man squeezed an accordion. His voice rang out above the hubbub of bars and cafes.

Agnes looked up as Cris offered her his hand.

“May I have this dance, _preciosa?”_ He smiled.

Agnes beamed, she followed the Captain, sandals slapping against the smooth cobbled street.

Summer waltz in _his_ arms.

_Life’s not so bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a sweet tune for these two lovebirds <3  
> [Georg Ots' Saarenmaan Valssi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-affMorTu78)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	78. (Fluff, A&R) Meow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes and Raffi hide a surprise from Elnor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Talvenhenki for the prompt:  
>  _“Could I possibly prompt you for some Agnes & Raffi friendship? Maybe them trying to hide a cat until it's ready to be given to Elnor?”_

“Quick! He’s coming!” Raffi hissed, running back as the holosuite door hissed closed behind her. _“Hide it!”_

Agnes scooped the little holocat into her arms and under her shirt.

“Honey, that’s  _ way _ too obvious!” Raffi laughed, “he’ll know straight away, just deactivate it!”

“The modifications aren’t saved to the memory bank!” Agnes panicked. “We’ll lose the colour changes!”

The door hissed open.

The two of them turned, sheepish, as the young Romulan crossed the room.

Elnor peered suspiciously at Agnes’ squirming shirt.

“Is that  _ normal _ for a Terran?”

Agnes’ cat-shaped stomach meowed.

“Er, yes?” The two women bluffed together, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	79. (Angst, R&G) Paper Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi looks at Gabe's writing over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the short, sweet and (where it ended up) sad prompt:  
>  _“Change”_
> 
> (CW: implied alcoholism and parental neglect)

“tHis IS Me aNd MY moM. SHe iS in YEllow. SHe WorKS iN sPace”

* * *

“Today iS paReNts day. Mom is BUsy at work wiTh Uncle Luc.”

* * *

“This summer I learned Romulan. Mom writes it a lot. It’s really cool. I get to hang out with Mom this way.”

* * *

“Mom, me and Dad are going away to Grandma’s for a while. I’m sorry. I poured out all your bottles. I know the ones from Uncle Luc are special but I’m scared you’ll drink too much again. I miss you. Don’t hurt yourself. Please?”

* * *

“Mom, we’ve discussed this, don’t write to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	80. (Hurt/Comfort, 7&E) Time Heals All Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elnor gets patched up by Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the prompt (that straight away I knew was going to give me the feels):  
>  _Children_

Elnor winced as the cold gel began soothing the plasma burn on his knee.

“Thanks, _ri’nan-"_ Elnor’s stomach froze in embarrassment. “Sorry! I meant _'Seven’!”_

His cheeks flushed.

“The mistake is not embarrassing, I am providing the kind of assistance a parent might offer their child. Although you are a little,” she cocked her head, _“tall_ perhaps, for a bandaid to the knee.”

_Phew._ Elnor sighed in relief.

“Thanks for looking after me, Seven.”

“Be more careful in future.” 

“I will!” He said hugging the xB.

_She’d missed this._

Seven’s heart ached.

_Oh, Icheb._

Closed the med-kit with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romulan from [Starbase 118.](https://wiki.starbase118.net/wiki/index.php/Romulan_Dictionary)
> 
> _ri’nanov_ / Mother
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	81. (Fluff, C&R, A&R) Change In The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi makes a gift for Agnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the charming prompt!  
>  _“Charm”_

Raffi caught her tongue between her teeth, concentrating.

The mess table was littered with shells and beads. Tiny staccato tapping sounds as nudged beads clattered to the deck.

Raffi ignored it.

Her nimble fingers folding the thread around itself. She added another knot, easing a final white replicated shell along the line.

Rios’ feet clanged on the stairs. 

“Y’know _‘mess hall’_ is a figure of speech?’ Raising his eyebrows at the clutter. “What you making?”

“It’s a wind chime.”

“We’re in _space,_ Raf!” Cris chuckled. “Hopefully a _breeze-free_ environment.”

“Piss off! It’s for Agnes.” Raffi laughed. “To make her smile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking at some stills of [Raffi’s place at Vasquez](https://www.syfy.com/sites/syfy/files/styles/2200xauto/public/picard-and-raffi-episode-2.jpg) and wondering if she made some of the wind chimes and knick-knacks herself.
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	82. (Fluff, Crew) Sock Slides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris and Raffi’s friendly competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Arelithil for the adorable prompt:  
>  _“Someone helps Soji enjoy sockslides again to deal with her trauma and abusive ex and all the rest of it or just for fun”_

“Cheating!” Cris laughed, half-stumbling over the rug kicked under his feet.

“Tactics are _not_ cheating!” Raffi grinned, sliding to a stop. Chateau stone floor cool through her socks.

“Ref?” Rios looked imploringly to Seven.

“I think that _may_ count as _tactical cheating.”_ She smirked, arms folded.

“So much for sleeping with the judge.” Raffi teased.

“What are you doing?” Soji asked as she walked in.

“Winning!” Raffi laughed. “Best out five for the longest slide! _Loser_ flushes the gel-packs.”

“Best outta _nine?”_ Rios begged.

“I’m actually good at those…” Soji said shyly.

“Prove it!” Rios grinned.

_Happy laughter._

Narek, forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	83. (Hurt/Comfort, A&EMH) Doctor’s Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil’s advice for Agnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jazzfic for the prompt!  
>  _I keep meaning to prompt and forget, but if you want to add to the list: Emil and Agnes, doctor’s orders._

It was the humming she couldn’t stand.

 _Maybe the warp core?_ Agnes thought, trying _not_ to think about what would happen if it _stopped_ humming.

Tried not to flinch at the thought.

Flinched _anyway_ as something dinged the hull.

Squeezed her eyes closed.

_Just breathe and-_

Flinched again.

_Just br-_

* * *

The sickbay chair was cold as Agnes waited for the sedative to kick in.

Ran her thumb along the furred edge of the Andorian fern on Emil’s desk.

_It smelled of pepper._

“Keep it.” Emil smiled kindly.

“Come back if you can’t sleep, we can water the plants. Doctor’s orders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Arelithil over at [Mapping La Sirena.](https://mappinglasirena.tumblr.com/) for pointing out Emil's plant collection.
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	84. (Fluff, Crew) Team Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew/team gets their photo taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Talvenhenki for the prompt. I adore the headcanon that Agnes is into photography.  
>  _Polaroids_

“Cris?” Raffi leaned against La Sirena’s sun-warmed hull and shouted into the cool, darkness of the ship.

“Hang on!” Rios grumbled, “I can’t find the ball!”

“The photographer says hurry up!” Raffi called back.

Rios jogged out the ship. Pinning his combadge to his old Starfleet kit. Football snug his arm. His boots crunched across the gravel as he headed to the assembled crew.

“Hey genius! You gotta be _in_ the team photo,” Rios grinned, passing Agnes the ball. “How about you be Captain today, _preciosa?”_

He passed the old fashioned imager to Emmet.

_ “Tres, dos, uno-” _

_ Smile! _

Agnes beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the football section in asianscapers’ amazing fic [The slow walk towards a better life,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318814/chapters/58628704) which _broke me_ this week.
> 
> I love this crew, and imaging a team photo of them all melts my heart! <3
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	85. (Romance, C/A) Free As A Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris and Agnes take a quiet moment in the chateau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Talvenhenki for the prompt:  
>  _Free as a bird_

Agnes pressed her forehead against the window of Picard’s study. Holographic glass smooth against her skin.

She watched sparrows flit nervously between woody vines. Searching for fallen fruit.

Her breath, already settling; heart rate following suit.

A warm, sure pair of hands slid about her waist. She let her head tilt backwards, cushioned on the Captain’s shoulder.

“Feeling better?” Cris’ beard was rough and familiar as he kissed her cheek.

“Nearly.” Agnes sighed.

“This helps.” She said, turning, hands sliding around his shoulders. Eyes closing as she lent into their kiss.

She could hear the sound of birds taking flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	86. (Hurt/Comfort, R/7) Shadows Still Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi’s there for Seven during a hard anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the start of a marathon of song prompts! The first one being:  
>  _November Rain_

Raffi traced the carved design of the pillar candle in her hands. Cobalt wax leaving a trace of cloves on her fingertips.

“I found a casualty report.” Raffi sat down at the mess table with Seven.

“I wasn’t _looking_ for it,” she added hastily. “But you mentioned your kid’s name once and I saw today's date and-”

She passed the xB the candle.

“Elnor’s been teaching me carving. It helps… keeping my hands busy. If you want to talk, I’m here, ok? That is, if you _want_ to.”

“Talking would be appreciated.” Seven smiled. “He liked candles.”

“Tell me more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one recently of Raffi crafting! I love the idea so much. Wasn't intending on going _quite_ so literal with the lyrics but once it was in my head that was it!
> 
> _"Nothin' lasts forever / And we both know hearts can change / And it's hard to hold a candle / In the cold November rain"_ _November Rain,_ 1992 Guns N' Roses
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	87. (Angst, H) People Are People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day at work for Hugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JustNotMe's song prompts continue with:  
>  _People Are People_

Hugh’s ocular implant buzzed as he proofread.

_"Dear Vedek Tonsa,_

_Thank you for your subspace communication._

_While I appreciate your concern, I assure you that any xB’s settled in your community are not a danger._

_I understand it may be difficult to accept their differences, however kindly remember that xB’s are simply trying to rebuild their lives as best they can.Their faith may be a cornerstone of that._

_Please contact me if I can be of any assistance,_

_Hugh,_

_Executive Director, Borg Reclamation Project."_

Hugh sighed and tapped ‘send’, artificial hand flicking to the next communication.

“Dear Vedek Oram…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“It's obvious you hate me, though I've done nothing wrong / I've never even met you, so what I could I have done?”_  
>  _People Are People,_ 1984 Depeche Mode
> 
> The lyrics are so xB-ish! But also the opening of the song has a great techy feel. Perfect for Hugh.
> 
> Hugh-at-work feels still rattling around from the excellent fic [Human (n.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739736) by Melospiza_melodia
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	88. (Fluff, ENH) Piano Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enoch entertains the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the prompt:  
>  _Piano Man_

Enoch sat at the keyboard in the bustling mess hall and cracked his knuckles. He’d had Ian tinker with the audio file for weeks. The sound was  _ crunchy _ but not  _ too _ much. It sounded confident, but not off-puttingly so.

He was proud of it.

_ Not a bad result for someone who didn’t actually  have knuckles to crack to begin with. _

He beamed at the assembled crew who were chatting and enjoying their drinks.

“Santé, maestro.”  _ The _ Admiral Jean Luc Picard held up a drink to him with a smile.

Pride filled his subroutines to the brim.

He began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“It's nine o'clock on a Saturday / The regular crowd shuffles in / There's an old man sitting next to me / Makin' love to his tonic and gin”_  
>  _Piano Man,_ 1973 Billy Joe
> 
> Ian fixing up the other Holos is a delightful cristobalrios _gem_ :)
> 
> I get such a kick out of imagining the Holosqaud as a band! Check out [Gimme, Gimme, Gimme (A Man After Midnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683681) for more of musical shenanigans, or chapter 8 of [Overlap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987281/chapters/57700024) :)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	89. (Romance, R/7) Ready To Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven helps Raffi unwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The JustNotMe musical spree continues with this prompt:  
>  _Rise_

Seven let her gaze slide across the smooth skin of Raffi’s back. Still not quite believing her luck. This beautiful woman lying in  _ her _ bed. The xB shifted her weight on her knees, settling back in place straddling the other woman’s hips.

Oiled skin slid easily against tritanium as Seven smoothed her thumb against a tight knot in Raffi’s shoulder. 

Raffi grimaced.

Seven eased off.

“Hey, don’t stop  _ now-” _ Raffi's words trailing off into an appreciative groan as Seven resumed her work.

_ “Fourteen hours _ research is  _ not _ an efficient use of your time.”

“The reward’s not bad though.” Raffi grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Look at my life / Look at my heart / I have seen them fall apart / Now I'm ready to rise again"_  
>  _Rise,_ 2001 Gabrielle
> 
> There were so very many angsty directions to go with this song and in the end I just wanted these two to have some quiet time for once :)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	90. (Angst, 7) Bar Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bjayzl’s staff gossiping about a certain Ranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The JustNotMe-musical-prompts-marathon continues with this ear worm:  
>  _Rumour Has It_

“Rumour has it she had a _team."_

“No she was alone. But _apparently_ she had a ship in orbit though, for backup.”

“I heard she had molecular grenades.”

“There wouldn’t be a club _left_ if she’d used those.”

“No one takes out a _whole unit_ with phaser fire.”

“She did.” The lounge pianist’s hands shook as she picked up her glass.

“I was there. She beamed right into the club. Two phaser rifles and nothing to lose.” She downed her drink, “Another?”

“Latinum first.” The Ferengi scoffed, clutching the liquor to his chest. “Since your boss got vaporised before payday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds / You made a fool out of me / And, boy, you’re bringing me down // She made your heart melt / But you're cold to the core / Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore.”_  
>  _Rumour Has It,_ 2011, Adele
> 
> Big Seven/Bjayzl feels with this song!
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	91. (Romance, C/A) More Trouble Than It’s Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes contemplates her captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JustNotMe strikes again with this prompt:  
>  _Set Fire to the Rain_

_It had been a strange day,_ you think. _A very strange day._

With the space portals.

And the space battles.

And the space orchids.

Space _anything_ is really more trouble than it’s worth.

But then again, here _he_ is.

Space _Captain._

And through the space between you stretches a stillness. A hushed calm that the rest of the day has sorely lacked.

Your feet planted firmly, resolved.

Your eyes meet his, unwavering.

His smile curls quietly.

His gentle hand, cautious, at your cheek.

Safety creeping in as the dust settles.

_Maybe this one’s worth the trouble?_

_Can’t hurt to try._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _But I set fire to the rain / Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
>  _Set Fire to the Rain,_ 2011, Adele
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	92. (Hurt/Comfort, R/7) Darkest Before The Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven, Raffi, and a hard memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the prompt and a song I love:  
>  _Shake It Out_

Synthville glittered distantly as the cold, desert wind whipped the warmth away from Seven’s hands and into the night. 

She replayed the Romulan’s death in her mind.

The rage.

A kick.

The fading scream.

_ Had she imagined the crunch? _

The sound of gravel announcing Raffi's cautious approach.

“Seven?”

“I don’t want to talk.”

“Sure. I get it.” 

Seven glanced over, questioningly.

Raffi hesitated a moment before sitting next to the Ranger.  “How about someone to sit and not talk about it  _ with?” _

The ghost of a laugh.

A nod.

Soft silence as the sun bled colour back into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And every demon wants his pound of flesh / But I like to keep some things to myself / I like to keep my issues strong / It's always darkest before the dawn._
> 
> _Shake It Out,_ 2011, Florence + the Machine
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	93. (Hurt/Comfort, R/7) Slow It Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile since Seven regenerated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the prompt - on up the musical prompt mountain I go!  
>  _Slow It Down_

Seven stretched. A hand darting to the sudden jolt of pain in the implants down her back. She cautiously flexed a metal laced hand and winced.

“Bad day?” Raffi asked from bed, her voice gentle with concern.

“Not great,” Seven agreed, “I suspect it’s been too long since I last regenerated.”

“Here,” Raffi motioned Seven back to bed, “hold tight, babe. I’ll go grab the field replicator.”

“In a minute,” Seven caught her lover’s wrist, drawing her back into her arms.

The familiar smell of Raffi’s hair, the softness of her skin, warmth of her embrace; relief enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Slow it down, Angie come back to bed / Rest your arms, and rest your legs._  
>  _Slow It Down,_ 2012, The Lumineers
> 
> So what is the deal with Seven’s regeneration now? Does she need to? Is sleep enough? I need answers. Thoughts anyone?
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	94. (Angst, A/M) Sometimes It Lasts In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddox gossips about Aggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the prompt:  
>  _Someone Like You_

“So, you've settled down, Bruce?” A professor asked, rubbing lipstick off her glass.

Bruce plucked a champagne flute from the passing waiter’s polished tray. He took a sip before turning back to the gossiping professors in evening wear.

“Oh, _hardly!”_ Maddox laughed.

“Well, you found a girl, at least?”

“Little _Aggie,”_ Maddox smirked and looked hungrily at the blonde across the room, “such a _sweet_ thing.”

“That her?” Dr. Brahms nodded to Doctor over by the piano, “So you’re dating a research fellow, Bruce? Is she giving you co-author on her next paper?”

“Oh,” Bruce grinned, “She’d give me _anything.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._  
>  _Someone Like You,_ 2011, Adele
> 
> Ugh. _Maddox._
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	95. (Romance, R/7) Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and Raffi go for a holographic walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for taking me back to 2004 (how is that 16 years ago?!) with the prompt:  
>  _Somewhere Only We Know_
> 
> [Relaxing River Sounds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiiYMEWKVnY) to read along to :)

Holographic water rolled lazily over the cold pebbles in the bed of the stream. The rippling surface crystal clear in the bright spring sun. Raffi shivered, cold water stinging her bare ankles as she followed Seven to the large flat rock in the center of the stream.

The xB deftly climbed up the grey stone, pausing to sweep away the green leaf litter into the water. Seven turned back and offered a hand and a smile to Raffi, helping her up.

“Beautiful view,” Raffi beamed, looking around.

“Agreed.” Seven sighed, forest light picking out the gold in her lover’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And if you have a minute, why don't we go / Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
>  _Somewhere Only We Know,_ 2004, Keane
> 
> Have I done this exchange before in another form? Yes. Will that stop me? No :p
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	96. (Romance, R/7) Where Was I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast in bed with Seven and Raffi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the prompt:  
>  _Sweet Child O’ Mine_

The pillow crumpled coolly behind Raffi’s shoulders as Seven added another behind her lover's back.

Their bedsheets, a picnic blanket. Breakfast plates scattered over the landscape of their legs under the covers.

“Come here,” Raffi leaned in to sweetly brush a crumb of pastry from Seven’s lip. Letting her thumb linger there a moment, as the other woman’s mouth became a smile.

The xB kissed Raffi’s wrist, breathing in the shadow of perfume with the familiar scent of the OPS officer’s body.

“Got distracted,” Seven smiled, “where was I?”

“Tendara colony,” Raffi answered, picking up her coffee. Ready to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _She's got a smile that it seems to me / Reminds me of childhood memories / Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky_  
>  _Sweet Child O’ Mine,_ 1987, Guns N' Roses
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	97. (Fluff, Crew) Holohugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five holos, five hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Enigma_TM for the prompt!  
>  _“Also, take that as a prompt from me? Holohugs?”_

**Emmet & Seven**

Asteroid shards exploded out of La Sirena’s path, the two marksmen embraced enthusiastically in relief.

**Enoch & Raffi**

Raffi startled awake at the conn, a hand at her shoulder.

“I’ll take over,” the ENH smiled into her grateful hug.

**Ian & Soji **

“So lassie, y’need a solution or  _ commiseration?” _

“Both,” she sighed, cheek softly against his chest.

**Steward & Elnor**

“I like you!” Elnor squeezed the EHH.

Steward blinked. 

“I like you  _ too.” _

**Emil & Agnes**

“Third night in a row,” she sighed.

Emil discarded the spent hypo.

His  _ patient _ needed medicine. His  _ friend _ needed comfort.

Gently gathered her into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can do 5 scenes in 100 words, I said. It'll be fun, I said. XD
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	98. (Hurt/Comfort, R&S) Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soji and Raffi making jewellery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to JustNotMe for the prompt, which gave me found family feels as soon as I read it:  
>  _Chosen_

Soji ran her fingers through the tray of beads looking for the right one.

_ No luck,  _ she sighed and turned to Raffi.

“I used to do this,” she looked down at the cord and clasps and beads. Raffi’s jewellery making things nestled in a velvet bag on the mess table.

“Not anymore?” Raffi asked, not looking up as she concentrated on threading a star shaped bead.

“Not  _ ever _ I suppose?” Soji put down her half finished necklace, “The beads,  _ my family, _ none of it was real.”

Raffi smiled sadly and rattled the tray of beads.

“Let’s pick some together, ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated (though there may be a wait - I’ve got a backlog now, you guys are awesome!) <3


	99. (Hurt/Comfort, C&E) Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elnor remembers when Romulus burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to JustNotMe for the prompt, I had fun with this one :)  
>  _The Things We Lost In The Fire ___

Elnor let the Coppelian sand, alien despite being the colour of home, funnel through his cupped hands onto the deck. 

“Hey kid, what’s with the mess?” Rios pressed.

“It is the anniversary of the supernova. I am making a _latas.”_

Rios looked confused.

“Sometimes pain is of our own making. Sometimes not. A Qowat Milat creates a path to walk; then it is swept away,”

He wiped the sand from his palms, “and we try to live again.”

“Listen-“

“I did not realise it was inappropriate. I will stop.”

“No, kid, I-“

Rios’ expression softened.

“Want someone to walk with?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Things we lost to the flame / Things we'll never see again / All that we've amassed / Sits before us, shattered into ash / These are the things, the things we lost / The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire_  
>  _Things We Lost In The Fire,_ 2013, Bastille
> 
> Romulan from the [Rihannsu Dictionary](http://web.archive.org/web/20060927153852/http://atrek.org/Dhivael/rihan/engtorihan.html#R)  
> road, path, way (n) - latas, latasam
> 
> So many Elnor feels, so little time <3


	100. (Fluff, R/7) First Officer’s Personal Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi's Personal Log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _“Gratitude”_

_“First Officer’s Personal Log: Stardate… well, who knows at this point? Let me sleep and get the dust outta my hair and ask me then._

_So,_ _I’m not_ _exactly_ _an XO but I don’t see Cris complaining when I pick up after him and no one else seems to have stepped up to the plate._

_The last few days? What a rollercoaster!_

_We survived,_ _just._

_JL’s a synth now, that’ll take some getting used to._

_Seven’s gonna stick around._

_Feels good to have a purpose again. Feels_ _better_ _to have a crew."_

“Raffi?”

“Coming, Seven!”

_"It’s Kal-toh time!_

_Raffi out.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to drabble number 100! That’s a hundred stories of a hundred words! I’m so very grateful to everyone who’s given prompts and left comments over the last few months. Your encouragement has been a welcome light in some very weird times and something I’ve looked forward to each week <3
> 
> Going to take a little break from the drabbles for a while as life returns to normal- _ish!_
> 
> Feel free to still leave prompts if you don't mind the wait :)
> 
> Pancake out (for now) <3


	101. (Romance, R/7) Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi enjoys the evening, and Seven’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Talvenhenki for the prompt!  
>  _Papilio stomachus ~ stomach butterflies_

It’s dark by the time Seven finds you, and the dry wind is whispering its evening psalms into the long grass.

Seven’s heavy path through the wildflowers sends synthetic insects skywards. The algorithmic certainty of their flight; nothing when compared to the sudden rush of the butterflies in your stomach when Seven rests her hand over yours. Fingers interlacing slowly.

You take a breath, and will your yearning body to be calm. Though your treasonous heart beats faster instead.

“So,” the Ranger whispers, her words warm as the breath that caresses the soft skin of your neck, “where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Six drabble-less weeks was more than enough! New posting schedule is two drabbles a week, one on Tuesday and one on Thursday - let’s see how that goes :)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	102. (Angst, C&S) Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rios’ changing reactions to Soji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Talvenhenki for the lovely prompt!  
>  _space orchids_
> 
> (CW: Brief blood mention.)

When the Captain sees Soji he flinches. He hides it well, the movement shuffled into a deck of gestures along with coughs and the (rehearsed) casual fiddling with his cigar.

He hides it because he’s a good man, and a  _ better _ liar.

But now she’s standing there in sickbay. The clean light curves around the edges of her smile and the orchids that she’s tending. The mottled flowers sudden bursts of crimson in the stark space make him think of his mother’s hanging baskets on the warm, white terrace back at home.

And not of blood for once. That’s new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	103. (Angst, R&G) Baby Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe’s daughter reminds him of someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Talvenhenki for the prompt!  
>  _clinging to affection_

Gabe thinks the baby group is going well. It’s nice to meet other parents and seeing spit-up in someone  _ else’s _ hair makes him and Pel feel less alone.

The babies are playing on the floor. Some bald and wispy, some with sleek, Romulan hair, and then  _ his _ little girl; with a big smile and  _ bigger _ curls that bounce around her pointed ears as she giggles.

Gabe wonders if Raffaela can _really_ make it stick this time.

Is she clean now? Will it last?

Gabe misses his Mom.  Gabe wishes he had a Mom to miss.

Both are true. Both hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	104. (Hurt/Comfort, 7&H) First Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven needs advice, Hugh rises to the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Talvenhenki for the prompt!  
>  _we somehow do learn to live_

Bright, holographic sunbeams hold the flour dust in the kitchen air as the two xBs knead their dough. Their conversation meandering through shared experiences.

Seven sighs, “How do you  _ do it, _ Hugh?”

“The trick is to knock the dough back firmly, but not too firmly.” Hugh smiles. “Then let it rise again.”

The Ranger raises her eyebrow. “I was not referring to the bread.” 

“Perhaps the answer is the same? Knockbacks happen, Seven.” Hugh pauses to push hair from his eyes with his wrist; flour and warm sunlight rest across his scarred brow, “Just remember to let yourself rise again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, Hugh is using one of Elnor’s bread recipes here. The headcanons are getting layered now. I blame VoluptuousPanic’s increasing Picard bread-lore :p
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	105. (Hurt/Comfort, R/7) Don’t Bottle It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi and a bottle and a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Talvenhenki for the musical prompt!  
>  _Ilaria Graziano - I do_
> 
> (CW: Reference to Raffi’s history with alcohol)

You inspect the bottle of Chateau Picard. The green glass gleams in the cool light of the messhall.

It’s all too comfortable in your hand as you tip the still corked bottle. Your eyes track a bubble from the neck as it darts through the dark liquid. Then back again.

You swallow dryly as you drink in the old familiar sound; that deep,  _ wet _ glug of liquid moving.

“Do you require assistance?” Seven’s strong, kind hand finds your shoulder.

“No thanks, babe,” you smile, pressing a kiss to her hand before pushing the bottle into the reclimator, “I got this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nod to Spinifex’s excellent fic [The Ballad of Jean-luc and Raffi.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200223) Such a great look at the Picard and Raffi “Is that the ‘86?” scene.
> 
> _I do, I do emerge from the depths to fight and then / Go higher than ever before / I do, I do look to the future and smile_  
>  Ilaria Graziano - I do
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	106. (Fluff, C&Crew) Running Stitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rios grows into some wisdom from his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The musical prompts from Talvenhenki continue!  
>  _Origa - Rise (This makes me think of Rios tbh)_

Little Cristóbal frowns as his mother works.

“It’s not the cloth that matters, it’s the stitches.” She smiles as her needle runs through the fabric, mending his torn shirts with patchwork colour.

It's _obviously_ _wrong_ to his young ears. 

The cloth _matters._

It _should_ match.

* * *

Rios smiles as the crew works. 

A hand-me-down team with other Captain’s patterns running through them; Raffi still collates data in the ‘Picard configuration’ and Seven drinks her morning coffee black.

They’re a crew built from scavenged scraps of other people’s stories he’s pulled together lovingly.

It’s not the cloth that matters, it’s the stitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn' / Leaning into the curves, outrunning life and death_  
>  Origa - Rise
> 
> This one took something of a departure from the prompt! ‘Outrunning’ became ‘running stitch’ and, well, I liked it too much to wrangle it back! Hopefully Talvenhenki won’t mind too much… at least it’s still Cris ;)


	107. (Fluff, C&Crew) Free As The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Rios asks is a speed freighter and a star to steer her by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Talvenhenki for the swashbuckling musical prompt.  
>  _Santiano - Frei wie der Wind_

The holocontrols press back against the Captain’s steady hand. Hard light haptics hum into his palm; carrying feedback from his ship as the solar eddies swell against her hull.

“Shields?”

“Holding.” Seven nods.

“Engines?”

“At full capacity.” Raffi grins, the edges of her hair aglow as fierce magenta light fills the bridge. A nebula towers before the ship.

_ His _ ship. His crew.

The conn used to be about outrunning his past. Outmanoeuvring his fears.

But times change.

Pain fades.

The joy returns and with it the wild will to point his ship  _ towards _ a challenge.

He’s done running.

_ “Let’s go.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _We are free / Free as the wind / We are free / We are who we are / We are proud and without shyness / Stuck together and loyal / Yes we are free / As the wind_
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	108. (Angst, R) Refugee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A babe in Raffi’s arms- no, not _that_ one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Talvenhenki for todays musical prompt:  
>  _Within Temptation - Memories ___
> 
> _(CW. Separation of a parent from a young child, a heads up if you need one x)_   
> 

_ “I repeat; all authorised refugees report to Alpha gate.” _

The instruction blares through the spaceport air. Words echo off duratanium archways and into the heaving crowd below as the final rescue ship takes on its Romulan passengers.

_“Please,_ Enarrain Musiker.  _ Please _ take him.” A frantic father pushes a wriggling bundle into Raffi’s arms.

An ensign in hot pursuit shouts, “Sir! You can’t be here without authorisation!” 

“I’ve no documents, but-“ the father's desperate gaze breaks Raffi’s heart.

The XO nods.

The baby wails.

The man is dragged away.

“Don’t suppose there’s anyone on Vashti who owes you a favour, JL?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In this world you tried / Not leaving me alone behind. / There's no other way._  
>  Within Temptation - Memories
> 
> Romulan from [Starbase118.](https://wiki.starbase118.net/wiki/index.php/Romulan_Dictionary)  
>  _Enarrain_ / Senior Centurion (or Lieutenant Commander as the Starfleet equivalent)
> 
> This was one of those drabbles that maybe should have been a one shot… I gotta know more about how Elnor was orphaned...
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	109. (Angst, B/7) You Loved Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven loved Bjayzl once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the musical prompt!  
>  _You’re So Vain_
> 
> (CW: fleeting blood mention/minor character death, a heads up if you need one x)

You loved her like a holonovel with the safeties off.

Dangerously, without hesitation.

Each dinner reservation, a chance to feel like humans do.

Uncomplicated.

Hand in hand you stumble home.

The metal of her rings against the metal of your hand.

Her heels click along the cobbles. Wet, neon sidewalks copycat your walk beneath you. 

Her arms; full of flowers you bought for her.

You watch her perfect reflection.

So does she.

* * *

You watch her skin turn to bloody vapour around the summer seed head of her skull.

Scattered.

Rattling.

Gone.

You loved her. She should have loved you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh, you had me several years ago / When I was still quite naive / When you said that we made such a pretty pair / And that you would never leave / But you gave away the things you loved / And one of them was me._  
>  You’re So Vain - Carly Simon
> 
> I wonder if we'll see any of Seven's time in the Rangers/with Bjayzl in season 2? I'd love to know more... though that may be a 'careful what you wish for' sort of thing!
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	110. (Fluff, 7&Crew) Anecdotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven shares tales of her travels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the next musical prompt,  
>  _Voyage, Voyage_

Elnor hands out drinks from his tray. Warm steam curls upwards through the gentle firelight of the study as Seven tells another Voyager tale to the crew.

_ “Lizards _ though?” Rios scoffs.

“Can warp ten  _ really _ do that?” Agnes mutters to her captain.

“And  _ then _ what?” Raffi laughs and Seven smiles at the feeling of her lover’s warm hands kneading her cold feet. 

_ Tom Paris was right, _ Seven thinks.  _ Bad days just become good anecdotes when you’ve got the right people around you. _

There’d been plenty of bad days for the xB. 

Now, it seems, there are plenty of good people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Travel, travel, further than the night and the day_  
>  Desireless - Voyage Voyage
> 
> Rewatching Voyager and wow - Seven would have some truly _wild_ anecdotes to share with her new crew!
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	111. (Hurt/Comfort, 7&A) Cold Storage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes, Seven and the morgue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the musical prompt. I had to use a translation of the lyrics as I don’t speak French so hopefully not too much got lost in translation!  
>  _Avenir_

“Tormenting yourself about Maddox won’t help.” 

Agnes jumped at the xB’s voice, turning to see Seven’s profile illuminated in the flickering light of the messhall replicator. 

“How-”

“Your eyes were fixed on the only sickbay bulkhead with a lower surface temperature.”

“He’s still in there,” Agnes nodded, “the body.” 

“As a drone I was responsible for the assimilation of thousands of individuals.” Seven said simply. “What you did under Oh’s influence was no more your own actions than mine were.”

“Do you believe yourself when you say that?”

“Sometimes.” Seven took the seat next to Agnes. “On a good day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Left alone in the street / I'm looking for my path / I can't find it anymore / It seems far away to me / I've forgotten you, you do nothing for me anymore / And I'm leaving to go travelling, thinking of tomorrow_  
>  Avenir
> 
> What happened to Maddox’s body? Is it still there? Are his remains evidence in a future prosecution against Agnes? Or did they give him a ‘burial at sea’ so to speak? I gotta know! Either way, it’s all an angst mine...
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	112. (Hurt/Comfort, E&Z) Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A _boy_ arrives at the House of Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the next in their string of musical prompts:  
>  _Hijo De La Luna_
> 
> Something of a follow on from [Drabble 108: Refugee.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613715/chapters/64953901)
> 
> (CW: Mention of the death of a young child, a heads up if you need one x)

Picard turns and his silhouette disappears into the warm, Vashti night. 

The infant cries.

Zani frowns.  There’s simply no place for a  _ boy _ here.

The Abbess, followed by psalms and smoke, extinguishes the candles for the night. Those little pools of gold curl up into blue ribbons, leaving only moonlight on the child’s dark hair.

Zani sighs.

Oh, but he looks just like  _ her _ little one had.

Though this one breathes.

“This is  _ not _ your home, child.” Zani whispers, “and I  _ will not  _ be your kin.”

She gathers the infant into her arms.

She’ll do penance for the mistruths later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Child of the moon / And if the boy cries / The moon will lessen / To make him a cradle_  
>  Hijo De La Luna
> 
> The Abbess and Zani’s sad reason for taking Elnor in are borrowed, lovingly, from [Things Elnor Knows To Be True by VoluptuousPanic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121042)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	113. (Fluff, R/7) Step By Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi ponders Seven’s past wardrobe choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the musical prompt:  
>  _Schrei nach Liebe_

“Wait, are those… _heels?”_ Raffi chuckled, flicking through holoimages of Seven from her Voyager days.

“No.” The xB said flatly, fingers tugging at her laces as she sat on the edge of their bed, loosening her boots.

“Looks like a catsuit and heels to me!” Raffi teased.

“The biosuit shoes were designed to support my atrophied ligaments.” Seven glanced at Raffi’s confused expression, “Drones don’t sit,”

“So-“

“Elevated heels prevented my calf from being over-extended.”

“Boots seem more your style.” 

“I agree,” Seven kicked off her shoes, curling close next to her lover, the soft sheets smooth against her soles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Your combat boots long for tenderness_
> 
> This drabble doesn’t exactly match the tone of the song prompt but that combat boot line took my brain to Seven-Glow-up places and just wouldn’t quit.
> 
> Seriously though - how do we explain the heels on that catsuit? XD
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	114. (Angst, H) The Director’s Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of the Borg Reclamation Project’s Director.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the last in their batch of (brilliant) musical prompts:  
>  _Stranger In This World_

**0500:** Self-diagnostic. _Ocular-implant malfunction worsened, noted new stiffness in arm prosthetic. Booked physician (1700)_

**0600:** ~~Gym.~~ _Skipped today following diagnostic. Review Romulan meeting notes._

**0700:** ~~Breakfast.~~ _Skipped._

**0800:** Review.

**0900:** Romulan liaison meeting.

**1000:** ~~Meeting ends.~~

**1100:** ~~Geordi subspace call.~~ _Romulan meeting overran. Call back later._

**1200:** _Romulans unhappy with Artifact progress..._

**1300:** ~~Lunch with Soji (new anthropologist)~~ _Reschedule? Need to review files._

**1400:** Review.

**1500:** Review.

**1600:** Review.

**1700:** ~~Physician.~~ _Canceled. Liaison requesting update ASAP._

**1800:** ~~Call _Geordi._~~ _No answer. Try tomorrow?_

**1900:** ~~Dinner.~~ _Skipped._

**2000:** Review.

**2100:** Review.

**2200:** Review.

**2300:** _Reschedule physician? Ocular-implant becoming painful._

**2400:** Review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm too fragile and clever you know / And this universe just leaves me cold / I'm just hanging around here / I'm longing for someone to hold_  
>  Stranger In This World - Boy George
> 
> I read these lyrics and it had to be Hugh. That xB just can’t catch a break (he seems quite good at catching knives though… I’m not crying, you’re crying)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	115. (Romance, Y/7) Groundwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s gotta keep the Ranger’s ship going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Spinifex for the prompt:  
>  _Is Yani/seven sufficient? Groundwork...please interpret the word non literally (go in sideways! If you can)_

Sighing, you exchange the sweat on your brow for engine grease as you wipe your face. 

The Ranger’s ship is running well. The fuel injector feels cool now, solid under your palm. You power up the plasma relay slowly.

_ Easy. Gentle. Can’t rush these things. _

You’re an engineer. You know the drill.

Do the groundwork.

Find the problem.

_ Fix _ the problem.

The ship is less a puzzle than its owner. The xB’s shoulders are confident, her gaze- less so. 

She’s capable though. She  _ could _ have done these repairs herself.

“Busy later?” You ask, smiling.

_ Easy. Gentle. Can’t rush these things. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never much of an OC fan, but everything changed when Yani the Bajoran engineer from [Facing the Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729638/chapters/56984629) attacked (my heart.)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	116. (Angst, S) Sister/Shoreline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soji remembers a childhood that never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Spinifex for the prompt!  
>  _A Soji and dahj reflection piece called Sister? You mentioned that dahj has not been explicitly mourned. So yeah some dahj reflection plz_

The sandy beach is cold and firm under your bare feet. 

Shoes swing from your loose grip, soles knocking, muffled in the west coast fog.

You were here. _Except you weren’t._

You were young. _Except you weren’t._

The two of you were playing.  Just Dahj and you.

Both of you carried driftwood walking sticks in small, sure hands, and in your eyes the salt-sanded boughs became swords or magic staffs. Held between your knees those branches were horses as you raced along the shore.

You choose a twig, and write her name.

At least that’s real. Though just as fleeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Soji, she loses her sister and is left with only the memories and _then_ has to come to terms with the memories themselves being a fabrication. I wonder what childhood Maddox and Altan gave the twins? Did they write it scene-by-scene like a holonovel or was it randomly generated as the need for childhood memories arose? Either way, I hope there were some happy memories there...
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	117. (Hurt/Comfort, R/7) Because It Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh and Seven cope with their past differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Spinifex for the prompt:  
>  _Because it hurt_

It’s after dinner; the gentle sound of Elnor stacking plates into the replicator echoes up the stairs, alongside Hugh’s warm laugh.

Full and happy, Raffi walks hand in hand with Seven along the upper deck. 

“Hugh talks about Borg stuff a lot,” Raffi thinks aloud.

“He does,” Seven nods, “It’s his job after all.”

“You never-”

“No.”

“I just wondered-” Raffi chances.

“I remember my assimilation. It hurt.”

“Sorry, I-”

“I think, for Hugh, talking helps it hurt _less.”_

“And for you?”

“I’m not much for conversation. But this?” Seven smiles and softly kisses Raffi’s hand. “This really doesn’t hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me crew-as-family mealtimes, and people working through their trauma together :’)  
> (Gotta stop myself from adding the meal before this to the WIP folder. The WIP folder is Too Big and I'm scared of making direct eye-contact with it...)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	118. (Fluff, C&R, C/A) Did I Say That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi and Rios discuss Agnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks (and apologies) to Jazzfic who’s prompt was:  
>  _prompt if you want: Agnes, Cris, accidental declarations_  
>  And, well, it ended up as Cris and Raffi sharing a conversation instead. Agnes is still the topic? I hope that counts? :p

“Shit, honey. You _do,_ don’t you?”

“What?”

“Love her!”

“I _didn’t_ say that!”

“I’m literally sat at ops, babe! If you really want, I can replay the recording over the internal comms?”

“I’ve _airlocked_ people for less.”

“Bullshit!”

“...”

“Love, eh?”

_“...yeah.”_

“She’s sneaky.”

“Oi!”

“Knows _way_ more than her cute, little face lets on-”

“This you being complimentary, Raf?”

“Homicidal-”

_“Raf!”_

“But, honestly? She makes you happy. I’m not sure that I’ve _ever_ seen you really, _honestly,_ happy before. Suits you, babe.”

* * *

From the bottom of the stairs Agnes listens to the two friends laugh.

Wipes her eyes.

And _smiles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun trying to do this one almost entirely in dialogue :D
> 
> Has anyone written a really-protective-Raffi giving Agnes ‘The Shovel Talk’ about Cris? I’m talking Thimblerig’s [Poor Tom,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446980) but it’s _Raffi_ with the metaphorical shovel, menacing Agnes? Someone put me out of my misery :p
> 
> (EDIT: Jazzfic put me out of my misery with this story: [in defence of an imperfect thing,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322750) and it's _brilliant!_ )
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	119. (Hurt/Comfort, R&EHH) The Missing Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steward tries to deal with his missing Hospitality knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Spinifex for the excellent prompt which was too good _not_ to make two drabbles out of! Here's the first :)  
>  _prompt: EHH considers the gaps in his encyclopaedic repository of hospitality. What use is an encyclopaedia with the pages torn out? How does he work around it? (Or - apply this question to any emergency hologram, or to all of them as a group - how would any of them respond, or how would they work as a group to combat the deletions?)_

Raffi tied her dressing gown and padded downstairs.

The messhall was  _ littered _ with cups.

“Ah! Ms. Musiker!” Steward flustered, “My apologies, I believed everyone was asleep-”

“Just came to get Seven some water. Do I  _ want _ to know what’s going on here?”

“I just  _ can’t-” _

“What?”

_ “Yridian tea,” _ Steward sighed, “or Tarkalean, Jumja,” he dejectedly lifted a cup, “even  _ Terran _ varieties.”

“Y’know, I don’t think the spoon is supposed to, er,  _ stand up _ like that.”

Steward shoulders sagged.

“Come on,” Raffi squeezed his arm, “I’ll hook you up with a teacher, I know a guy who’s  _ way _ too into tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna point out that (as far as I’m aware) the only person ever to drink Yridian tea in alpha _or_ beta canon was Deanna Troi, and that fact is causing me too many feelings. Those Holos need to go to Nepenthe - if I’d planned ahead I would have made the second drabble for this prompt be just that - I am however _not_ much for planning :p
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	120. (Fluff, Holos) Remedial Medicine And Other Holographic Disciplines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night class for holos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble the second from Spinifex’s prompt!  
>  _prompt: EHH considers the gaps in his encyclopaedic repository of hospitality. What use is an encyclopaedia with the pages torn out? How does he work around it? (Or - apply this question to any emergency hologram, or to all of them as a group - how would any of them respond, or how would they work as a group to combat the deletions?)_

Emil strolled around the sickbay meeting table passing out PADDs to the holos. “Start reading.”

“You’re not a very  _ enthusiastic _ teacher.” Steward huffed.

“Well,” Emil bristled, “you’re not  _ exactly _ a model pupil. What’s a hospitality holo that can’t make  _ tea?” _

“Tell me the difference between a pre-ganglionic fiber and a post-ganglionic nerve again, Doctor?”

“Can we have class outside?” Enoch interrupted brightly.

“There's nae emitters outside!” Ian laughed.

_“Exactamente.”_ Emmet muttered.

“You all have your reading material,” the EMH said, “and some  _ very _ careless deletions to make up for.  _ And… fine!  _ You get a gold star if you finish.”

_ “Oooh!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish by the ever dubious Google translate:  
>  _Exactamente_ /exactly
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	121. (Fluff, C&P, R/7) Unconventional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi’s always right, Cris would put money on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Spinifex for the prompt:  
>  _Please also tell us about times that Raffi was right?_

_ “Unconventional,” _ Picard muttered, as he leaned over the railing and watched Raffi smooth crisp linen over the battered mess table, adding a vase to the centre.

“It’ll work,” Rios joined the old man, “she’s always right.”

“Not always-”

_ “Always.” _ Rios lit a cigar. “Right about Mars. Right about fixing the ship. Right about what to say to Agnes when we-“

“Sorry?”

“Nothing,” Rios coughed, embarrassed. “She’s  _ always _ right.”

“I  _ hardly _ think  _ Seven of Nine _ is one for roses and-“

Down below the Ranger strolled, smiling, to wrap her arms around Raffi’s waist. 

“You were saying?” Rios chuckled out his smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Cris comforting Raffi by telling her _“No one gets all of it right, Raf.”_ melts my heart every time. I love them being ok with being broken in front of each other. Though I think to everyone else, Cris would 100% stick up for Raffi’s omniscience in a ‘only-I-get-to-tell-her-she’s-wrong-(and-only when-I'm-feeling-brave)' sort of way!
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	122. (Hurt/Comfort, C&A) On A Clear Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes waking up in the Captain’s quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to NotMyName for the prompt:  
>  _And I have a (song) prompt, you can use it as not song prompt as well if you like that better: Stranger In This World_
> 
> I think it’s the very first time I’ve had a repeat one! Delighted as there’s some great lines in that song :) A little Agnes POV for Jazzfic, since they were appreciating the Jurati ‘crumbs’ in the last drabble.

You wake up, slowly this time.

Not the usual frantic scrabbling. Not the desperate panic that follows the nightmares; but softly, _quietly._

Warm light carefully corrals the dust into orderly rows in the air above the bed. You know it’s planet-rise, but for a second it feels like there could be sweet, spring air outside that window...

And not the void.

There’s a moment where the ship feels fragile, the nothingness outside it overwhelming.

Cris’ peaceful snoring pulls you back.

You wrap an arm around his waist. Kiss the warm curve of his shoulder.

_You could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _On a clear day, I can see myself for miles_  
>  \- Stranger in This World
> 
> Also, Agnes is the big spoon :)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	123. (Humour, C&R) I've Got A Bad Eeling About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi and Rios learn (the hard way) not to mess with the cargo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks (I think) to Spinifex for the prompt:  
>  _Downtime challenge: TELL ME ABOUT THE MISSION TO THE PLANET WITH THE EELS (altonis 4) a 100 word summary: 1. What happened? 2. How did Rios react? 3. How did the crew make him leave? (Eg. Hog tied, bundled between seven raffi and elnor and sedated ?) please let it be as ridiculous as possible but also plausible. Insert manic cackle here. Know that I love you bahahaha but I’m also a jerk 😄 ok go_
> 
> Buddy, pal, mate, friendo- I love you too and everything but that is a 75 word prompt, you _utter_ monster. FINE! XD

**_Acting First Officer’s Personal Log:_ **

_In orbit above Altonis 4 delivering a shipment of some kind of eggs._

* * *

**_Supplemental:_ **

_Missed our transport window and the eggs are hatching!_

_These things are gonna outgrow their tank well before we beam down. _

* * *

**_Supplemental:_ **

_Crisis averted. Cris made eel soup (better than it sounds)._

_I’ll take some down with the shipment; a peace offering for late delivery._

* * *

**_Supplemental:_ **

_ Big mistake. Eels were for religious services. Soup was blasphemous._

_Made it out alive. Just!_

* * *

**_Supplemental:_ **

_Never want to see an eel again._

_(Bonus though; I can call Cris’ cooking a crime… and mean it!)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that met the challenge? :)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3
> 
> Sadly I need to put Downtime on hiatus for a little while. My health isn’t too great right now. Hopefully back in a few weeks x


	124. (Fluff, K&E, R/7) Why is the Bunnicorn Always Gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many ways to spend an evening on Nepenthe; drinks, dancing, relaxing by the fire… Kestra and Elnor opt for piracy instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Spinifex for _many_ things over the last few weeks, but in this particular case - thanks for the prompt <3  
>  _Prompt idea could humorous or bleak (depending on why the question is being asked) “are we pirates [insert name here]”_

Kestra’s tiny rowboat slides through the moon-silvered waters of the lake; it’s boards groaning softly as Elnor shifts his weight again between his wet knees.

“Could you not simply ask your father for more pizza?” He whispers, as his companion points a spyglass at the couple on the distant jetty.

“No fun in that.” Kestra mutters, watching as the distracted xB tucks a strand of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear; their pizza _tantalisingly unguarded._

“Are... are we pirates, Kestra?”

“Yes,” Kestra grins brightly from under the brim of her tricorn hat. “Now, put on the eyepatch and follow my lead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy, mateys! I’m back… ish. My health is still iffy but good enough to write, I think. I’ll aim for posting as often as I can but I’m not going to hold myself too strictly to a schedule, I hope you understand :)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	125. (Fluff, C&7, C/A, R/7) Auld Lang Syne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rios and Seven consider their New Year's resolutions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little prompt from myself for New Year’s Eve! (That does mean that any upcoming chapter numbers I’ve mentioned before will be a little off but I doubt that’s the end of the world ;) )  
>  _Prompt: Auld Lang Syne_

“So,” Rios tugged his bowtie loose and leaned next to Seven on the railing above the mess, “any resolutions for the new year?”

“Same as always,” Seven finished her drink, “make it through to the next one.”

“Ha!” Rios grinned crookedly around his cigar, _“Same._ Though, maybe a little easier this year, eh?” He said, watching Agnes and the crew singing happily below.

Laughing, Raffi looked up, catching Seven’s eye. Her gaze softened adoringly for a just moment, before sticking her tongue out at Cris.

“Yes.” Seven smiled at the crew; at her _family,_ “Perhaps a little easier this year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little earlier than usual to wish my Antipodean pals a happy new year :) And what a hell of a year it’s been. But we made it through this far- and that deserves celebrating!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s read my work this year. If you just dropped in, thanks so much for reading, if you’ve been a regular reader, thanks for taking the time and sticking with me and if you’ve been a regular reader and commenter I can’t thank you enough for your support and encouragement <3
> 
> I've waxed lyrical on _multiple_ occasions about my love for this fandom, but the AO3 and tumblr Picard community has been a truly bright spark in a pretty dark year.
> 
> Here's to ‘making it through to the next one’ and appreciating the people who make it (as Rios put it) ‘a little easier’- starting with _you,_ dear reader <3
> 
> Happy new year!  
> Love Regionalpancake  
> X


	126. (Romance, R/7) Chance of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and Raffi enjoy a lazy morning on a quiet ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JustNotMe for the prompt:  
>  _Chance of rain_

It’s days like this you live for. 

No galaxy to save. No life or death decisions. No plans.

Just an empty ship, conspicuous in its calm. Quiet, even to your xB hearing, though you can pick out the gentle tap of rain against the hull.

You imagine the others, ducking under the patchwork shelter of canopies in the alien marketplace.

Meanwhile Raffi lies on her stomach, her smile half hidden in the cool side of the pillow.

You imagine the morning breeze running over her bare skin; but the windows don’t open, so your lingering touch plays that role instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	127. (Humour, Crew) Ikea Holdings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rios is unhappy with La Sirena's latest cargo run...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the one and only Spinifex for the prompt:  
>  _I have a prompt if you need one hehehehe. It’s fölautjelta based but feel free to adjust as your creativity requires hahah FÖLAUTJELTA BY IKEA HOLDINGS Most exported product: fölautjelta line colonist flatpack habitations Instructions: written in Swedish and translated to Federation standard. Results in even less sense than ever (example- divide Tab A by Zero)- how many units of fölautjelta has la Sirena shipped? - do they construct them too for an extra fee?_

“That’s twenty-seven, Raf.” Cris sighed, exasperated. _“_ _Twenty-seven_ flat-pack fallout shelters.”

Raffi shrugged. “Hey, you _wanted_ to take a contract for the Rangers.” 

Rios glared darkly. “When Seven said ‘Ranger-work’ I was expecting something more…”

“Dangerous?”

_“ Exciting.”_

“Figures,” Agnes sat, surrounded by holos, all counting and cataloging components, “you’re confusing ‘being in danger’ with ‘being heroic’ again.” 

Emil hummed in agreement, “I’ve told him that but he won’t listen.”

“I’ve finished, Doctor Jurati,” Steward chirped, “would you like me to count the self-sealing stem bolts too?” 

“Sure,” Agnes sighed happily and checked her list. “This is my kind of vigilante work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	128. (Romance, C/A) Wanted To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes has a type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Indigo Rose for the first in a series of prompts based around lyrics from _Infected Mushroom_ songs (I’d never heard of them _or_ ‘psytrance’ but hey, fandom teaches you new things sometimes XD) First up:  
>  _Wanted To_

“You know that’s _wildly_ inefficient, right?” You nod at the record player.

“It’s classic.” Cris scoffs.

“Why store music on some spinning plastic-"

“Vinyl!”

_ “Whatever  _ disk, instead of in the computer?”

He ignores you and gently blows dust off the needle.

_ Baking instead of replicating. Records instead of data files. _

_ Same difference. Guess you’ve got a type. _

“You could calculate it?” You needle, “Weight of the disk, divided by twelve to get the weight of the song. Then times by however much dilithium it takes to  _ lift _ that weight and-“

Cris takes your hand.

_ There’s a difference. _

_ Bruce didn’t dance. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Little things in life / And some pleasures that I was denied / I feel satisfied / That I left all my past behind_
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	129. (Angst, H) Informed Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh makes a difficult call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Indigo Rose for the next in their series of prompts:  
>  _Only Solutions_
> 
> (CW: Discussion of dubious medical consent. A heads up if you need one x)

The Romulan sub-commander surveyed the unconscious xBs and passed Hugh a hypospray, “Command needs this solution testing on former drones.”

“With respect,” Hugh frowned, “it's too soon after reclamation. They don’t have a basic concept of individuality yet, _let alone_ the ability to consent to experimentation.” Hugh brushed hair out of his good eye. “I won’t do it.”

“Then I suggest you find someone who _will,_ Director. It would be a shame if the Romulan state withdrew your funding.”

* * *

Hugh’s shoulders sagged with resignation.

He pressed the cold hypo to his own neck and began to write:

_Subject reports dizziness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _All I need is only solutions (don't want, don't need, don't give, won't give) All I need is only solutions._  
>  Only Solutions by Infected Mushroom
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	130. (Angst, C) Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris does not clean bulkheads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A self-prompt! (Haven't had one of those in a while!) Was doing some cleaning and this sprung to mind.
> 
> (CW: reference to Vandermeer’s death, mild gore and unintentional self harm. Tread carefully if you’re having a bad day x)

“Babe! Heads up!”

You catch the cleaning gloves.

“I don’t scrub bulkheads, Raf.”

“Oh?” She laughs playfully, “Like you’re too good for a little grunt work?”

* * *

Pop’s blood blooms in the bucket.

Wring the cloth. Scrub again.

A sharp pain to the nail bed. A rough splinter of skull; wet and cold and tucked into soft skin under your nail.

Bile.

Panic.

Nail clippers slicing to the quick.

Scrub your bleeding fingers with a nail brush.

And then, with hands in gloves and heartbeat in your mouth, you scrub the bulkheads.

* * *

“Piss off, Raf. Get a holo to do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's [a fluffy Cris drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613715/chapters/60296293) if you need an antidote :)
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	131. (Fluff, Crew) Learned Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi’s research always finds something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The self prompts continue! This time with:  
>  _Habits_

“Oh, _come on!”_ Agnes cringed at the old holo-image on Raffi’s screen, bangs really _had_ been a mistake. “Exactly _how_ is this for a mission?”

“Whatever background I can pull, so can they.” Raffi said dismissively, scrolling past data she’d mined on the crew.

“Wait!” Agnes paused the files on an image of First Contact day at kindergarten; a little boy with unruly dark hair winning a prize for his map of the first warp flight. Hands either side of his face and _beaming._

“Huh,” Enoch leaned over in his chair and smiled, “I _knew_ I got that from somewhere!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	132. (Hurt/comfort, #1&L) Fractured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laris knows sometimes the quiet days aren’t easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another self-prompt because we could always do with more Laris.  
>  _Fractured_
> 
> CW: light reference to a ptsd-type response, a heads up if you need one x

Laris walks barefoot onto the patio, the sandstone slabs hot under her calloused feet.

The cicadas have finally stopped screaming and now it’s quiet enough to hear the ice in her glass as it cracks in the evening heat. Laris blinks and the fractured surface of the ice twists into the newsreel of a crumbling Romulus as the glass falls from her hands.

_ “Fuck.” _ She hisses.

Scrabbling.

Picking up the pieces.

Number One rests his heavy head on her knee; his pebble-smooth tongue licks a splash of sweet elderflower presse from her palm.

She breathes; _slower now._

“Thank you, friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number One is a service dog, change my mind.
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3


	133. (Romance, R/7) Not Like The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R/7, It isn’t like the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to Spinifex for the Very Tempting Prompt:  
>  _You’re really good at packing a fucktonne of stuff into 100 words. Be a bit tortuous if you...for example, Ahem.ahem. Youknowwhatimsayin 😇😳_
> 
> Well I'm _pretty sure_ I know what you’re saying XD Though we do happen to run a T-Rated establishment here at Downtime Inc. but I’ll see what we can do...

The First Time. 

Hot and harried,

Clothes discarded,

_Finally._

Then slowing to a tentative dance. Checking, questioning. It's been… _a while_ for both of you. And you both know that part of bedding someone new is learning what their baggage is.

“Not there-“

“Sorry-“

“No, it’s me-“

* * *

The Latest Time. 

Her lips ghost along your collarbone, hot breath hitching as your hand runs across her skin.

The sound of your name on her tongue.

You know what makes her body sing.

You want to turn her breath into a moan.

You will.

This isn’t like the first time.

It’s _better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing all the lovely Picard fans a very happy Femslash February now incase I don't manage to post anything else ;)
> 
> Out of interest (since there's no clear clue to the POV character here) who did you picture was the narrator? 
> 
> Comments and/or future prompts always appreciated <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Refugee / A Babe in Raffi's Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641282) by [VoluptuousPanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoluptuousPanic/pseuds/VoluptuousPanic)
  * [[PODFIC] Raffi-Seven DOWNTIME Drabbles, by Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204604) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig)




End file.
